Eric's Nightmare
by Ocean Eve
Summary: A stranger from Eric's past comes back. Does he still love her or has he moved on? Better summery inside. EricXOC
1. News

Eric's Nightmare

Summary: Eric the Vampire that everyone fears. What he wants he gets but there is one person that he never got. He never did get one human. This human haunted his dreams and mind. Who is this human? What happen to her? Why couldn't Eric get her? Now he owns several vampire clubs all over the world. He has a new girl that he's wanting and that's Sookie. But one day a mysterious girl appears knowing what happened to Eric's old love. What would Eric the oldest Vampire do? Would he move on from his past or will the stranger make it harder for him to move on?

EricXOC

SookieXBill

Chapter One: News

Sookie watched out the window while washing dishes from the dinner that she and Tara had made for themselves. Tara had gone out with out with Sam, who were dating for several months. A smile came over Sookie knowing that someone special was coming over to visit her in a matter of days. She haven't seen this person in a long time and it would have been nice on having some girl time with her and her best friend Terra. The telepathic girl was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear Bill approached her from behind.

Bill, who had a single rose in his hand, kissed the back of her neck. The sensation seemed to wake up his girlfriend from her thoughts. Sookie turned around slowly and wrapped her arms around him. The rose got caught between them when she pulled him into a kiss. After everything that she and Bill went through she still loved him. She couldn't find anyone that filled her up with emotions that Bill gave her. She was madly in love?

"Bill you won't believe who's coming!" Sookie said when she broke apart. Her warm hand took the delicate rose from Bill's cool hand.

"Who's coming?" Bill asked. His short hair was pulled back from his view. Sookie placed the rose into vase that was getting filled with ever rose or flower that Bill gave her from his own garden that he made for her.

"My sister, Rubi" Sookie said with excitement. Bill knew that she didn't have a sister. "She's coming over to visit us and wants to congratulate us for our wedding."

"Sookie…you have no sister." Bill said with sincere tone. The beautiful blond smiled.

"I know but I love her like sister." The Vampire nodded and took his lover to the living room. Sookie sat on his lap and twined her fingers with his. "We've been so close since we were kids. She is like me. You know." Her voice went soft. "That's why we stood together. She's a telepathic." Sookie began to talk about Rubi.

"So why did she leave Louisiana?" The interested Vampire wondered. "If you two were so closed why did she leave?"

"She had family in California and her family thought it was time for a change. Ever since then we lost contact till a few months ago. So I told her about you and everything but not about you being a vampire or all the near death experiences that we all had." Sookie added when Bill stiffened under her.

"When will she arrive?"

"Gee… in three days I think." Sookie kissed his lips sweetly. "She will love you." Bill didn't mind if Rubi did accept him or not. He hoped that she wasn't a dangerous person that will harm his Sookie. He asked for her full name. "Her name is Rubi Lunabeth Nightingale."

XXX

Eric Northman sat on his throne in his bar called Fangtasia. The exotic dancer swung slowly down from the pole. His eyes were on the dancer but he saw through her. He was not interested on the human trying to please him. He was not interested on any human but one. Sookie Stackhouse was the one human that caught his attention. At first he didn't know why but now he knew. She was a fairy and a very beautiful one. She was very delectable and desirable.

The Viking sat there with the empty glazed face thinking on his next move on how to get the fairy to favor him more than his old 'friend' Bill. Many ideas came to his head but none would work. It would have been more unproblematic if Sookie could have been glamered by him.

Bodies of humans were devoured by their vampire mates or their hook ups. The beat of the music caused everyone to be high in their own way. Eric dismissed his dancer and entered his office. He wanted to be away from the toxic scent that filled his club. He sat down again. Pam, his protégée, entered after him. Her long volume blond hair didn't touch her face as always. Her beautiful features were cold and unemotional.

"What's wrong Eric?" She asked sensed that he was in deep thought. "Don't tell me you're thinking of that human." When Eric finally looked at her she grunted. "Eric! She is Bills."

"I know that but there is something that she forgot. She's bonded by me so there is still time that I can change her mind." Eric was so sure of himself.

"She's marrying Bill. Give up already." Pam left slamming the door behind her. Eric sighed. Something began to bug him but all he could conjure was his past. It was a girl. She was one of the most attractive woman in his village. Her elongated brown hair passed her waist, her light sea green eyes rare in his village, and the ability to know everything that people went through. She was kind and also dangerous in battle.

He remembered the morning after his family was attacked.

_Flashback_

She stood there holding children that were torn into pieces. Tears poured out of her eyes. Her hair was soaked by the blood that was circled around her. The image burned into his mind forever. The female Viking screamed in anger and sadness. She stood up and charged at Eric. Fury washed over her. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Eric look at what the demons have done!" She said in their native language. "I vow to get my revenge for our people. They will pay." She shouted in a venomous tone. Eric pulled her in a hug but she pulled away violently. "I don't want your pity Eric." She murmured and left. He left her alone for the rest of the day. Those who survived the attack gathered together and cleaned up the disturbing event away. The bodies they burned them hoping that the people who passed where in Heaven and for their fallen soldiers would be greeted in Valhalla.

That night she cleaned from the blood and her hair had several braids. She stared out into the small river that was near the village. Eric got next to her and stayed silent with her. He turned to face her when he caught her crying soundlessly. It bothered him a lot when she cried. He embraced her and she didn't pull him away. He held her as she cried. He never felt so closed to a person let alone to a woman. Throughout the whole night they stayed in each other's arms, silent, and planned on what to do next.

_End flashback_

Eric was young back then and would have chosen her as his bride and lived his life with her. But of course he chose war and then Godric changed him and then he couldn't go back to her or his people. He tried looking for her, just to have a simple glance of her, but nothing. He never found her. He gave up several centuries and lived on. He _moved_ on.

XXX

A girl sat down with her legs crossed. Her attire consisted of tight black pants with several silver chains; her shirt was tight as well with a leather cloak covering the chair. Her hair was long coffee color with a single braid that was tucked behind her right ear. A sword was at his side. It was in its case but ready for battle if needed. On the handle of the sword was a chain, an old relic from an old time, hung from it.

A man sat next to her. He was taller than her and he had short black hair. He wore black suit attire. It was adjusted to his job. His weapons where several: a specialized shotgun, bullets were made out of silver and wood combined together, one AK-47 that was held by his cloak, two 10mm handgun hosted on his sides.

"I want you to get rid of the Vampires Bom Temp." A voice said from the other side of the table. The two people nodded and smirked. They were ready to kick ass and they were ready to kill. "Jackson and Rubi don't disappoint me." Rubi's eyes glowed with excitement. Both Hunters got up and left the room.

"What's with the look?" Jackson asked not looking at her. Rubi half giggled.

"It's that my sister lives there. I guess I'm going to see her after all." Rubi pushed through the door an disappeared in the sunlight from the outside.


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 2: Homecoming

In Merlotte, Sookie Stackhouse was giving orders to Lafayette and Lafayette rang a small bell for Arlene to pick up and deliver. It was a routine that all of the employees gotten use to for the past years they worked there and they never find it getting old. Each day was a little different. Each day something new happened or someone new came to town. To everyone they believed that Bom Temp was the center of all things strange and downright weird. Sam walked around making sure that his costumers where happy with the food and service.

Sookie walked around doing the same but also keeping an eye on for new costumers or danger. Ever since she found out that she was a Fair things were different now. She knew how to use her powers when she was in danger. But of course she never told Sam or Tara what she was. In time she would but right now it was time to get some new orders.

Tara eyed Sam for a couple of minutes each time she got when serving Andy and Jason at the bar. She had forgiven both of them for what happened few years ago. Each month she would visit her old lover, Benedict, at the cemetery and talk to him. She would talk about Sam and how their relationship is going. Sometimes she couldn't help and feel that he was happy for her and was watching over her. After what she had been through she didn't want to be close to Sookie because she always brought danger and supernatural beings in her life. But that Tara was gone. The new Tara was stronger than ever and allowed herself to forgive Sookie. It wasn't her fault that things happened to her and Tara would protect her if something ever went down.

"Sookie what's with the smile?" Arlene came up from behind Sookie. The telepathic girl had her smile. It began to scare her coworker. Arlene was always worried. Sookie realized it. Ever since Bill Compton came into Merlottes she began to get jumpy and very open on her thoughts on Vampires and other beings. They were never positive and it caused her to have several verbal fights with Jessica.

"Arlene my sister Rubi is coming!" Sookie blurted out. Knowing that her sister was coming made her really happy and she wanted to share it with everyone.

"Oh my," Arlene, knowing Rubi since child, screamed in joy. "When is she coming?" Tara hearing the news came rushing.

"Sookie you mean the Rubi? As in the one we use to play house with?"

"Yes she's coming tonight. I have a surprise welcoming party for her. You are all invited." Sookie wanted the day to sleep and the evening to awake from her slumber.

"You know how to make another day in Bom Temp special Sookie." Tara smiled. Sam came in and said that he would be supplying the drinks and the food for Rubi's Homecoming party. He knew Rubi very well. He remembered the one time when he played with her, while in a dog form. He knew her secrets and knew her thoughts. She didn't know he was a Shifter or that it was him as a dog. Then he realized that she didn't know anything about what happened in Bom Temp. How will Rubi cope knowing that he was a Shifter, Bill Compton and Eric Northman are Vampires, or that Lafayette is a Witch?

"Hey Sookie can I see you in my office?" Sam asked. Sookie already knew what was on his mind, literally. She thought the same. Rubi was gone for most of her childhood. Does she hate Vampires or does she already accept them?

"I know I'm worried too Sam." She said when he shut the door. "I'm sorry." She said when Sam gave her that look of annoyance. "I won't mention to her anything about everyone. I will break it to her slowly that's if she's not okay with everything."

"Sookie Rubi is like my sister too but haven't you heard? The Vampires are more involved in the cities. Rubi, for all we know, may have already gotten use to them. California is one of the states that are influenced by them the most along with Oregon and Washington. So maybe breaking the ice won't be so bad after all." Sam finished with a soft smile. He wished that telling their old and close friend the truth won't be a disaster.

XXX

Rubi and Jackson arrived that night. Their black Ferrari blended with the night but it was visible by the moonlight. Rubi had her hair in a silver hair pin that was sharp enough to kill. Around her neck she wore long silver with symbols that protected her from several things: spells, supernatural infections, and ECT. Her clothing consisted of a button shirt with its collar neatly tucked in its position. She wore dress pants it was loose enough to hide silver knife embedded with wood. A single braid was left alone and it was to her right side.

Jackson wore his uniform since it looked like casual clothes but still formal. His weapons were a small pen gun that was concealed in his belt buckle, a small dagger that his arm held by several leather straps. They made their way to the steps of Sookie's house. Rubi noticed that her sister changed the house drastically: a new coat of paint, fresh flowers, and new everything. Rubi knocked. Jackson kept look out for anything. Rubi knocked again and then tried for the knob. It easily turned. Rubi's heart pounded. Her grip was tight and firm she pushed through the door and came to an empty house.

Then a sudden light came from nowhere and people came out. They all said the same thing. "Surprise!"

Rubi felt Jackson enter after her but he didn't get blinded by the sudden light. Once Rubi had gotten use to the light she saw familiar faces. Happiness bathed away her fear. A blonde and a black hair girl dashed towards. The force of the two people caused her to lose her balance. Jackson laughed when his partner fell down. He was greeted by the others while the girls pounced on Rubi.

Rubi saw Sookie and Tara hugging her and laughing hysterically. Rubi joined in and hugged them back. She pulled them up and she gave both a long look. Every time she imagined them she always saw them when they were kids but now they were adults and everything about them matured their looks, body, personality, and smell. Sam came from the body of people who wanted to have their time with her.

"Wow you look amazing!" Sam complemented. Rubi hugged him tightly. She missed Sam just as much she missed Sookie and Tara.

"You guys did this all for me?" Rubi finally spoke.

"Ahh yeah, when Sookie said you were coming we all wanted to see you. We missed you so much Rubi." Tara went to same to have a better look of Rubi. Rubi turned to Sookie and smiled and mouthed, 'Thank you'.

"Who's your friend?" Sookie grinned. Rubi forgot about Jackson. She grabbed him and pulled him into the group.

"This is Jackson Hallowell. He's my coworker where we work at. I brought him because he never left California and since I promised him to come here I took advantage of it. I hope you don't mind sister." Rubi smiled. Jackson was silent but pulled a mask of an open and friendly person. Rubi saw that everyone fell for the mask. It bothered her that she too wore a mask and it tricked them as well.

The party at its mist when the knock echoed throughout the house everyone didn't hear it. Rubi went to it and to her surprise it was a man. She didn't recognize him. His skin was pale and she felt the coolness of it. She kept the door close to her incase he wanted to come in. He watched her with his hunter eyes as she did with hers.

"You must be Rubi. I'm Bill Compton, Sookie's fiancé." Bill said with a smile. Rubi was in disbelief. _Sookie is marrying a Vampire?_ Her thoughts were racing. Sookie was in danger. Everyone was in danger.

"Bill!" Sookie's voice was heard. She rushed towards Bill and jumped on him. She kissed him and he kissed her back but quickly. "I see you already met each other." Rubi shook her mental head and smiled.

"So you are the man that captured my sister's heart. I must say I was rather surprised that she met with someone here in Bom Temp. I was happy that she found someone with a warm heart." Rubi kept her smile in place and her tone. Bill and Sookie looked at each other when she said 'warm heart'. "Did I say something wrong?" Rubi played her tone just right. Sookie shook her head.

_Sookie what's wrong?_ Rubi asked her telepathically. Sookie made eye contact with Rubi.

_I'll tell you after everyone is gone I promise Rubi_.

Rubi nodded and left to find Jackson. She pulled her partner to the side. Rubi didn't want this night to be ruined. She knew that Jackson would attack Bill and that would be the end of their cover. She sent Jackson on some errands that would at least keep him away for the rest of the night. Rubi leaned against the kitchen counter. Her hands where tucked away under her chest. She zoomed in on people's minds and heard each of their thoughts. None were on Bill.

She stood there with a blank face as she focused on Sookie's thoughts. Then when she couldn't gather the information she wanted she went into Bill's mind. It took her years to penetrate a Vampire's mind. She entered his mind and to her surprise it was all about Sookie. If Rubi was just a master telepathic girl she would find it rather romantic knowing that he would do anything to keep her sister safe.

"So you're the reason why everyone is here." A man's voice broke her connection with Bill's mind. She shook her head lightly and turned to see the man. He was tall and unbelievable handsome. He had short blond hair that was pulled back perfectly. His features of youth were stuck by time and unchanging Rubi tired to identify his age but she couldn't.

"You are?" Rubi said. She placed her hand on her shoulder and played with a strand of her hair. Her green eyes bore on to the soulless eyes of the man that was with her. He took a step forward and Rubi stepped back. She knew how to play innocent well. After all that she's been through in California she knew what to expect.

"I'm E-"

"Rubi there you-Eric? What are you doing here?" Sookie got in between them. Rubi took note of the Vampire's name. _Cute name for a handsome man_ Rubi thought loudly. Secretly she enjoyed the reaction of Sookie as she heard. "Rubi he's not your type."

"Eric what are you doing here?" Bill then came in. What the hell is going on here? Rubi watched the little confrontation as it started.

"If you forgot I own this house. So I can visit as I please." Eric said in a cool manner. The news slapped Rubi in the face.

"No you don't this is Sookie's house!" Rubi pushed through the Vampire and her sister. "I don't know who you are but this is my sister's house and I want you to leave!" Rubi got close to Eric so close that she could practically kiss him. "So get out." She felt his cool nose touch her. She was shorter than him but she managed to have her nose press against his.

"You are her sister?" The Vampire's eyes sparkled. "You're telepathic?" Sookie and Bill's voice went into the background. Rubi and Eric were alone as she stared into his eyes. The eyes were familiar to her. She seen many eyes of her victims and partners but why did these eyes made her feel like she seen them before?

"Yeah what's it to you?" Rubi forgot that she wore a silver necklace and smoke appeared between them. Eric pushed her away feeling the pain but Rubi held on to him. "What's wrong Eric?" She said between her teeth trying to hold on to him as he tried to get away.

"Rubi let him go!" Sookie shouted but when she saw her sister wasn't listening she pulled her back. "What the hell are you thinking? You don't know what Eric is capable." Rubi rolled her eyes at her scolding.

When everyone left Rubi sat on a couch separate from Bill, Sookie, and Eric. Sookie sent a nervous glance at Bill. "Rubi there's something you need to know about the three of us." Rubi leaned forward placing her hands on her lap. "Eric and I are…"

"Vampires? Yeah I know." Rubi interrupted. "I lived in state that is over run by them. I think I know how the difference between a human and a Vampire." She played her role of an understanding person on the dot. Sookie relaxed as she sighed deeply. "So you two are Vampires?"

"Yes we are." Bill answered Eric was the only one standing. "This is too much for you to take and I hope that you can come to terms that I won't hurt Sookie."

"Oh I know I read your mind." She said flat out. _Nice…_ she cursed herself. "What I meant to say is that I can read people well that I know what you are thinking about even Vampires. It's a gift."

"Rubi they know you're a telepath." Sookie whispered. Rubi turned her attention to her sister.

_Sharing everything are we?_ Rubi thought.

_They would have found out eventually. _Sookie answered back.

_Maybe, maybe not, Sookie if you want to share everything about you then go ahead but don't talk about me because my life isn't your concern._ With that Rubi left the room. Sookie went running after her.

"I'm sorry Rubi. I just wanted you to feel comfortable with this." Rubi kept walking and dodged Sookie each time she tried to get in her way. "Please don't leave."

"Sookie I don't mind that you are dating a Vampire. I don't and I'm happy for you." Lie, "It's just I kept what I was a secret and I don't need you or anyone telling two completely different strangers what I can do."

"Bill was the only one who knew-"

"Yeah and that Eric guy when you whispered it," Rubi crossed her arms together finally stopping. Sookie held her hands.

"Okay it slipped I know but I just wanted to put you at ease."

After a few minutes of talking, both girls entered the house again where the two men waited for them. Rubi and Sookie came together holding hands like when they were kids.

"Listen I accept you guys completely. I just don't like it when people talk about me." Rubi apologized. "Eric I am sorry," deep in her soul she wanted to kill herself for apologizing to them, "I didn't mean to snap at you." Eric took her hand and kissed it gently.

"It's forgiven Princess." Rubi's heart raced out of beat when she felt his lips on her flesh. She never had a Vampire kiss her before.

Dawn was approaching and the Vampires said their goodbyes and disappeared by their speed. It left only Sookie and Rubi alone. The two girls talked for a bit before Sookie showed Rubi to her room and Jackson's room. Jackson. Rubi forgot about him. _This is what happens when you are with family you tend to forget a lot of things._ Sookie told her about basic rules and what her schedule was when she worked and what time she got out. It was useful information to Rubi. It would take time to know where the Vampires lived and how to kill them.

"They both love you." Rubi suddenly said. Sookie tilted her head not getting the statement. "Bill no doubt loves you but it doesn't seem that you see that Eric does too."

"Eric? Rubi, Eric is a Vampire you don't want to mess with and he's Eric. Eww!" Sookie laughed and Rubi joined in.

"Yeah but you have to admit that he is pretty cute." Truth, "He's single isn't he? Like if I happen to you know…"

"Rubi you can find someone better. Just don't let it be Eric okay?" Rubi took advantage of the moment.

"Jealous?" Rubi smirked while Sookie's back faced her.

"Me? Jealous? No! I love Bill and if you date then Eric Northman go for it." Sookie stopped what she was doing then quickly turned around. "That doesn't mean I approve!" Rubi bit her lip and her eyes glowed. "Rubi I'm serious he's dangerous."

"Okay sheesh don't take it up the ass." Rubi shrugged.

"Okay well I'm going to get some sleep I'll see you in a few hours." Sookie left Rubi alone. Rubi jumped on the bed that her sister made for her. She took out her cell phone and saw that she had several messages all from Jackson. She read them over and closed her eyes. Why Sookie?

"Damn it Sook." Rubi turned and watched the sun rise from his slumber. A single tear escaped from her will not to cry. She pulled out her phone again and dialed a number. "It's me. Yes we're here. Yes we know. I called to say that we might stay here for a longer period. Things got complicated. Listen if you want you the job done then you will let us do our job how we want it." Rubi hanged up on her contractor before he had a chance to say something. Rubi changed to a tank top and shorts. She closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep not knowing what she was going to do.

_Okay I did chapter two. Ha-has. I hope you guys enjoy and I believe chapter three will be updated soon. Good night –Eve _


	3. Predator and Prey

Chapter 3: The Predator and the Prey

"The poor child was scared. Her light green eyes lost the life that they once held. Her body was badly beaten and covered in blood. Can you image what happen to her? At first I thought she was rapped but when I took her to a friend he did a rape kit and it turned out she was fine. No semen was found and no tissue was disturbed. So I asked myself what happened to her." The old man blew out the smoke that he inhaled. Jackson listened in closely. He knew that Rubi would kill him if she found out that he was finding out more about her.

"She was determined to get revenged on the man that hurt her. I never saw so much anger in a young child in my life. She had no family in California that I knew about, so I took her in. I brought her into this business because she told me how the man was displaced from time. The thing that she feared the most was his teeth." The elder wiped a tear away. Jackson had a feeling that the image that Rubi's guardian was still haunted by it. Sebastian took some time to gather himself.

"That so called man was a Vampire. I trained her how to kill and how to think like a killer." He continued, setting down his cigar. He folded his hands on the table and leaned forward. "I must say she was my perfect student. You don't find a person like her."

"What do you mean Sebastian?" Jack was calm. His hair was up in spikes, his clothing was the usual. A silver cross chain was on his neck, a present from Rubi when they first met.

"She has the soul of an old one." Sebastian laughed when he heard himself. He sounded so old. "Rubi was my best student because she already knew how to fight. She was born a fighter. It is in her blood and her soul. This was her destiny to fight evil and I've given it to her."

"Don't you think that maybe you are putting her in more danger than protecting her? I don't doubt your training or her but she is still attached to emotions. She's human." Jackson said. Sebastian let his head fall to the side only a bit.

"And? There have been many humans that were capable of greatness." The elderly picked up his cigar again and took a hit. The tip glowed orange each time he inhaled. It amazed Jackson that with a couple of small hits Sebastian was able to exhale a long steam of smoke. "Jackson you are a young one still. You need to have more faith in her. That's why I chose you to be at her side and to protect her when she needs it." Sebastian gave him a look that only Jackson knew the meaning. Jackson nodded.

"Now why did you come here anyways? What business do you have in Bom Temp?" Sebastian lit up another cigar. Jackson ran his hand into his hair. "Business I assume?" In answer to his question Jackson nodded. "Does she know that I'm here?"

"No sir she doesn't. I didn't think it would be a good idea if she knew. She's very protective over you and her brothers and sisters that are in your care. If she knew that you were here she would be distracted from the mission. I hope you don't mind." Jackson shifted his position in the chair.

"No I don't mind. I understand how much you care for her and your mission but if you don't mind I would like to see her when the assignment is done." Sebastian's light almond eyes stared down Jackson's dark coffee eyes. Another nod for his answer, "Ahh, I must go. My children are waiting. I hope to see you and Rubi soon." He patted Jackson's shoulder while he left for the door. He left Jackson alone. The Hunter sighed. His mind raced each time he tried to picture Rubi's life and each time her life became more and more dark in his mind. He stood up and headed for the door and exploded into dark purple orbs.

XXX

Rubi woke up with sudden pain over her chest. It was the dream. This dream caused Rubi to have less sleep and kept her mind trying to decipher it. The dream was getting harder to ignore each time she had it. Each time she dreamed it the image got clearer and she was able to make up the voices. It was only two voices: a man and a woman. Rubi first thought it had to do when her family was attack in California but then she realized that it wasn't. Rubi got up gathered a towel and took a shower.

Sookie was gone. A note was placed on the drawer that had a lamp. The house was silent and yet full of life. Maybe because all the lights were on who knows? Rubi never took long on showers within thirty minutes she was out. The towel stuck to her body for a couple of minutes as it soaked up the water that lingered on her body. Her brown hair touched her bare skin from her legs. She always wondered why she loved long hair. It was always a hassle and time consuming. Each time she tried to cut it she backed out for fearing that she might lose herself. It was silly but it was enough for her to keep it long.

The girl read the note and nothing to say to it. She checked the time. 8:13 pm it read. What the hell was she doing for the past few hours? Not wanting to go in deep thought she cursed at herself that she left her luggage in the car, the car that Jackson took. "Jackson." She took her time walking herself down the stairs, to the living room, and to the front door. She liked how Sookie or whoever remolded the house. They restored it on how it was in her memories.

She walked outside and saw the Ferrari parked. What bothered Rubi was that it never moved. She expected to see it gone or in a different position. It was the same like how she left it. Rubi's darted into the open space that stood between her and the car. She held the towel closely to her body as she took careful steps towards the car. No one was there. Relaxing her muscles, Rubi speed walked over. She popped the trunk open with an extra key that she placed in a secret hiding place. She searched for her small military log shape sack. She closed the trunk and slowly galloped inside.

She had the house to herself. Still holding the towel and her luggage Rubi viewed the pictures that Sookie had in displayed. All were when they were kids and with Grams.

Once Rubi finished she changed into a loose strapless black dress and heels. She remembered when she had a fight with a clerk because the dress was in red. She never liked the color red. She didn't mind blood but she hated the color. It reminded her of her dream. "C'mon Rubi it's time to have fun before you kill." She told her reflection. Each time she went out for a good dance she went bare. No silver, no weapons, and no guard up. She heard her phone vibrate once, twice, and a third time. _Voice Message_ Rubi said.

"_Rubi I was called back to Cali. Things got heavy in California. Don't worry everything is fine just that Trevor got high over himself and is in trouble. I'll be back in a few days. You know how Trevor is. Don't do anything. Don't even think on killing the Vampires while I'm gone. I know you might not like it but I'm sorry. Don't be mad okay? I'll call you when I come back to Bom Temp." _

Get mad? Get mad? Rubi was beyond mad she was relieved. That meant for more time to play. Rubi smiled knowing that she would take advantage of each day Jackson is gone. Each day would be a vacation. Each day she can play and have fun.

XXX

Eric sat on his throne once again. A bored look was on his face that his personal dancer began to make mistakes on her routine. In her mind she wondered if she kept doing the same routine or if she was not attracted enough for him. Her not knowing what was on the handsome guy's mind made herself doubt and fall from the pole. The _thud_ of the dancer's fall made several Vampires laugh at the girl exposing their fangs in the process. The exotic dancer red with embarrassment left the stage. Pam walked over to Eric and sat on one of the arm rests. The two didn't say a word to each other. The two Vampires instead turned their attention to their next potential meal.

Pam eyed her attention to a pretty brunette with a black dress that was entranced by the music's tune. She loved how the human moved her body side to side, how her hair moved with her body making her seem like a goddess. Pam licked her lips and stood. Eric's hand shot out towards her. "She's mine." He said and Pam rolled her eyes. It bothered her that she and Eric had the same taste in women. He moved through the bodies of the people dancing. The brunette's back faced him when he came close to her.

As the girl backed up to make room for people to pass, she felt another body pressed against her. This body was cool and smelled like winter coming to make nature sleep. She turned around and was saw a pale neck and face. Both were caught off guard. "Wow fancy seeing you here." The girl said with a smile.

"I own this place." Eric said. He tried to hide the hunger from his voice and face. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to dance duh!" The girl laughed, "I heard this was a bad ass place to dance and to meet people. What I didn't know that you owned it. I love the one back home. You really know how to show humans a good time in a Vampire club." Rubi's eyes glittered each time the lights passed her face.

"Does your sister know you're here?" Eric stepped closer to Rubi. Rubi stepped closer closing the small space between them.

"Does she have to know everything?" Rubi winked. A slow and seductive song came on and Rubi began to dance. At first she was against grinding against people but with Eric she felt comfortable to do just that. She wrapped her hands around his neck and swayed her hips against his non-reacting ones. "Are you going to dance or am I going to have to provoke you too?" Rubi threatened.

"What on earth can you give me?" Eric smirked. Rubi smiled knowing that it caught his attention.

"You dance with me and I will fill you up." She pulled back her hair in a flirtatious way exposing her naked neck to the predator. "I keep my word Eric." In her eyes he knew she would. "Just one dance and my blood would be yours."

"Fine," Eric said. Rubi jumped with joy. The two danced with each other for that one song. Rubi's hands explored Eric's body with each turn or with each twist. She would take advantage of seeing what she could have for the next few days. Eric on the other hand was only thinking about the delicacy of Fair blood entering his mouth and that made him go into frenzy state.

"So where's your office?" Rubi whispered in his ear.

Eric had almost forgotten about the blood, almost. The predator led the prey into his office. Rubi pulled her hair in a pony tail then into a messy bun. She sat on the couch and quickly fixed her dress. Eric went on top of her in an instant. It chuckled lightly when he caught Rubi off guard. Her heart raced from under flesh that Eric swore he saw her flesh moving with the heart beat. He leaned down sniffing her skin that had the scent of a light misty day. Her skin was warm from the sunlight and had the perfect tone to prove it. Within the minutes Eric took the time to smell his meal Rubi's heart calmed down.

Rubi watched him closely. This would be the first time she would give her blood up to a Vampire. She heard it from others who had given themselves for meals. The idea of being the prey fascinated Rubi. She never had the option of being the prey. If Jackson found out he will kill both of them on the spot. "Eric," She whispered his name with an accent. Eric's body went stiff. He knew that voice; he glanced up and saw Rubi. Her light green eyes caught his. "Eric," She whispered again.

The girl took this chance. She leaned up towards him. Her lips touched his gently into a kiss. Her hands stroked his cheek gently bringing him closer to her. She loved how his lips felt against hers. Eric stood still. Rubi pulled back watching him then turned her head to the side exposing her neck to him. Eric was hungry but his hunger changed he still wanted her blood but he wanted her even more. With one of his hand he turned her face back towards him and he kissed her softly.

Eric pulled her legs off the ground and placed them on the couch. He adjusted himself so he was on top and Rubi on the bottom. He kissed her again undoing her bun letting her hair spread over on the couch. Eric broke apart from her lips and kissed her naked shoulders. Rubi's hands explored his back as kissed her upper body. She wrapped one leg around his waist.

A light moan escaped her lips when his hand went up her dress. She felt his hand explore her thighs then upper thighs. Her chest fell with every touch she felt. She stripped Eric from his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. She felt every muscle on his chest then her dancing fingers explored his stomach. He was well built she noted to herself. She kissed his neck then sank her human teeth on his cold flesh. He hissed and it made Rubi to bite him even more. She felt his nails digging on to her skin from his frustration. He never liked being the prey and Rubi was making him her prey. Rubi was supposed to be _his _prey.

"What the hell is going on!" Sookie's voice brought Rubi and Eric back down to Earth. Rubi pushed Eric away from her and fixed herself. Sookie was at the door with Pam. Pam's eyes glanced at Rubi up and down making a small 'mmm mmm mmmm'. Rubi stood up and greeted Sookie as Eric put on his shirt back on. "Don't you 'hey me' Rubi Lunabeth Nightingale" Sookie yelled in a motherly tone which Rubi hated. "What did I tell you about Eric?"

"Well I can tell you what you _didn't_ tell me. He is sexy" Rubi licked her lips. Sookie's face transformed from anger to furious.

"NO I DIND'T! I SAID HE WAS DANGEROUS!" She shouted. Sookie grabbed Rubi's arm and pulled her away from Eric. Eric watched the two girls fighting over him. Pam was at his side in matter of seconds.

"Oh c'mon Sookie, just because you can't have him doesn't mean you have to be a bitch." Rubi said. It only added the fuel on Sookie's rage.

"I. Don't. Care. About. Him." Sookie breathed each word with anger.

"Then why are you turning red? Why are you here?"

"You weren't home and I'm red because you are making me mad." Sookie's body shook expressing the anger that she held inside. Rubi looked away and sighed. She gave up.

"I'm sorry. Can we just go home?" Rubi pushed through Sookie and left. Sookie stood there eyeing Eric who had his hands crossed off. "If I see you hypnotizing my sister again I swear I will kill you."

"My dear Sookie, Rubi came here on her free will. She came on to me." Eric said in a cool manner.

"I don't care who started just stay away from her Eric or else." Sookie threatened him and left.

XXX

Rubi and Sookie said nothing when they got to the house. Sookie went to her room and Rubi went to hers. When Rubi entered her room she saw Eric there sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?" She said in a whisper. Eric stood when he saw her lock the door.

"I'm here for my meal." He answered. Disappointment fell on Rubi.

"Let me change." She said and took out her night clothes. When she came out she was in a tank top and short shorts. She sat on the center of the bed and extended her hand out. "There oh and wait." She grabbed a sharp plastic hair pin, "Just so you can get it over with it." She ran her hair pin quickly and roughly on her skin. "There" she said again and shoved the bleeding hand onto his mouth.

Eric opened his mouth and bit down. Rubi felt his fangs pierce her skin. Her body was rejecting the pleasure and replaced it with pain. Eric's grip was tight and it only grew tight each time she tried to pull away. Rubi stopped fighting and relaxed. She kept her eyes closed through it all. She felt her blood being vacuumed out of her body with each gulp Eric took from her.

In matter of minutes she felt the pressure was gone from her wrist. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was alone. Her wound was healed. Was it a dream? No it wasn't. Her body was weak. She needed food. She forced herself up and walk down the stairs into the kitchen. She took the first thing she saw which was chocolate ice cream. She brought it back to her room. She passed by Sookie's room which was quiet. She knocked lightly but no answer.

Rubi opened the door slightly and peeked in. Sookie was there on the bed. Naked. Underneath the covers she couldn't tell who it was. She assumed it was Bill Compton but to her surprise the color of hair that popped out was blond. She knew she shouldn't spy but seeing this Rubi couldn't stop. Coming out of the covers was Eric Northman.

_Well got done with Chapter three. Trust me I'll explain more about Rubi and Jackson. I hoped you all enjoyed. _


	4. Jealousy

Chapter Four: Jealousy

Rubi woke up as the sun rose in the sky. It's been a week that she saw Sookie and Eric together that one night. She never told Sookie that she saw them or told Eric how disgusted she was of him. She decided to keep it to herself for her own sake and for others. She felt for Bill. _How long have they been doing this?_ She thought. It was safe to think out loud since Rubi had timed her body to wake up when Sookie left for work. Rubi got out of bed and entered the living room. There she pulled a pillow close to her chest and watched nature play her wonderful melodies with the air and the leaves.

Just when she thought the day was going to be for her, like the others, a knock interrupted her observations. She dragged herself to the door and opened it. A man was at the other side of the door. Rubi opened the door wide letting his unique scent fill her nostrils. _Werewolf_ she smiled kindly.

"May I help you?" Rubi asked the Werewolf. The Werewolf watched her when she spoke.

"Is Sookie here?" He said. Rubi rolled her eyes. _Another man damn how many men does she share her fucking bed? _Rubi smiled politely at the Werewolf.

"I'm sorry she's working. Who are you? I'm sorry if I sound rude but I just woke up in a cranky mood." She told him honestly. The werewolf laughed and shifted his weight on to the opposite side.

"That's fine. I'm Alcide by the way." He reached forward with his hand. Rubi didn't hesitate on shaking it.

"Rubi, Sookie's sister well not really we are just friends who happen to share the same gift." Rubi kept her playful and friendly smile. "I don't want to put you in a panic mode but you're Werewolf right?" Alcide gave her one of his charming smiles that made every girl fan herself. Rubi returned the smile that melted every man's hearts.

"Yeah am I that obvious?" Alcide scratched his head. Rubi shook her head in a no.

"But you smell like one. No offense I find Werewolves very comfortable. Oh here come in." Rubi opened the door wider for Alcide to enter but when he didn't Rubi closed the empty gap.

"I'm sorry it's that I'm in a hurry. I came to see Sookie before I head back to my pack." Alcide said then walked off. He stopped and turned to face Rubi, "It was nice to meet you Rubi." Rubi waved him off but got to think. She missed being with them, Werewolves that is. After being used by a Vampire she wanted to feel closer at home.

"Wait!" She ran after him. The Werewolf didn't move when the Human touched his hand with her own. "Does your pack like Humans?"

XXX

Arlene counted her tips when her shift ended. She felt it was a competition between her and Jessica. Since they were the only two red heads in the restaurants her tips where had her own ups and downs. She didn't like the fact that Jessica was a natural red head or that she was getting the amount of tips that she got when she was the only red head in the restaurant. Arlene knew that Jessica was doing this on purpose because of she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. In fact it felt that no one had their thoughts to themselves because of Sookie.

Lafayette cooked the meals that were placed by Jessica. Another day another fucking day, Lafayette was tired of the simple life he had but he came to cherish each day ever since he was tortured by Eric in the basement. Each day he seemed to let go of the fear with the help of his boyfriend Jesus and by the coven of Witches. Each day he became more and more himself when Vampires arrive or when Eric comes to give him more V to sell. The man focused on the small order forms that piled up.

Sookie passed by Jessica with her hands filled with food. She couldn't wait to get home and relax under the stars with Bill. Every time she thought of Bill she thought of that one night with Dream Eric. She was stupid to think that she gave herself up in a dream to him. Of all the nerve! Sookie's mind was off track that she bumped into Sam.

"Careful there," Sam said with a small worried look. Sookie told him she was fine and went back to work.

Tara avoided drinks for a long time. Ever since she found out she was pregnant with Sam's baby she's been careful with what she was doing. Sam had no idea what was going on with Tara but he noticed the difference in her actions, personality, emotions and figure. She cursed her breasts that were growing too big for her shirts. It was as if they were doing their own advertisement saying: Hey look at us! We are growing!

Tara poured drinks to Sheriff Jason. It surprised everyone when Andy stepped down and made Jason Sheriff. Tara thought he wouldn't last a week but after three years of doing a well job she was impressed. Tara talked with Jason as she poured his drink. Jason Stackhouse had been through tough situations. He knew how life can bite you in the ass if you were careless with it. Now that he's Sheriff Jason he had matured into a man. He was no longer Player Jason that everyone in Bom Temp thought had no future.

"I'm off." Sookie shouted when she left. Everyone waved her good bye but Lafayette's voice stopped her.

"You better tell that mother fucker, Rubi, to come and visit me and Jesus. I haven't seen her since the party." Lafayette stared down at Sookie who nodded her head and left.

XXX

Rubi laughed as she took her fifth shot of tequila. The wolves howled when she slammed the shot glass on the table and grinned. Alcide was next to her and smiled. _She is very beautiful_ he thought. The wolf leader ordered another shot for the Human girl and she surprised them with another slam of the empty shot glass. Rubi fitted in with the crowed. Not even the Alpha female gave her problems. Rubi grew up with Werewolves in California since she went to live with her Guardian Sebastian.

After shots, came the body shots. Rubi happily raised her hand to be the first. One of the females laid down on the table exposing her flat smooth belly to the crowd. The bartender poured the alcoholic liquid in her belly button and placed a small perfectly cute lime in her mouth. Alcide and one of his friends betted on whether this would be the shot that Rubi would fall victim to the alcohol, Alcide betted that she wouldn't and his friend betted on the opposite outcome.

Rubi leaned down and with the tip of her tongue she traced the perfect ring of the Werewolf's belly button. Then Rubi's mouth slurped the tequila once more then slowly grabbed the lime from the Werewolf's mouth. The bar filled with cheers. The She-Wolf stood up and blushed lightly that the Human actually went through it. Rubi got on the table and lifted up her shirt revealed her own flesh. She called out Alcide to take a body shot. The Bartender fixed her up and she smiled when Alcide came from the crowd.

"You sure you didn't have too much?" He asked her when he reached the table.

"Alcide I'm fine I don't give into the alcohol too easily." She smirked when a small curse came from the background. "C'mon you need to loosen up Alcide. So take the shot and have some fun!" Rubi placed the cut lime in her mouth. Alcide hesitated but he had pack pressure. He leaned down taking the shot from her. Then he went up and grabbed the lime from her mouth. Rubi smiled when his lips brushed against hers. She loved how warm his lips felt. They were warmer than a Human and they felt different they were extremely soft and full. She giggled when his beard touched her skin.

Alicde and Rubi laughed with the pack when they gathered around together. She felt at home. She remembered the pack that she spent her time with back home. She missed her friends. _You are not getting homesick girl!_ She didn't bother peeking into their mind because their thoughts where readable by their facial expressions. They had accepted her. She was home with these Werewolves.

XXX

Sookie and Bill were having a romantic dinner. Their wedding was only a few months away and each day will Bill she felt excited to walk down the hall way that would be lit by candle light, her long twenty fist century wedding dress. Sookie and Bill fought over how the dress would be. Bill wanted one that fitted with his time period while Sookie wanted one that went more with her. They fought about it for a week till they both decided on Sookie's dress.

Bill leaned over the table and kissed her. Sookie smiled when he pulled away. Every time she smiled Bill loved the light that brightened her face. It was a light so beautiful that it made her even more perfect in his eyes. The quietness in Sookie's mind was a small piece of heaven that Bill gave her. What was her ultimate heaven? Spending the nights with Bill and knowing that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"I love you Bill." She said.

"I love you too Sookie." Bill kissed her hand.

_BANG!_

The door slammed open and in came Rubi with Alcide arm in arm like old friends. They both stopped in their tracks trying not to break into hysterical laughs. It was obvious Rubi was out of it. The Human girl was wasted. After consuming so much alcohol that it would kill a human being Rubi stood there alive and pretty much out of it. Alcide got his act together coughing out his embarrassment. Sookie stood up and walked over to Rubi who was holding on to Alcide for dear life.

"What happened?" The blond girl had an annoying look.

"I… I'm d-drunk! S-s-something you can n-never do…" Rubi's voice was slurred that it took a few more times of saying it for Sookie to understand. "T-take me to my-my r-r-room," Alcide picked Rubi up and followed the directions that Rubi was telling him.

"Bill I'm sorry. I think this has to end. I'm sorry I don't know what happened to Rubi and…"

"Sookie it's okay. Don't worry you go attended to her and I'll wait here till you come back."

Sookie ran up the stairs taking off her ear rings in case of a fight broke out. Knowing Sookie and Rubi it might happen.

XXX

Alcide placed Rubi on her bed. She groaned, said unknown gibberish, and tried to get out of bed to go out. Rubi was forced down once more on her bed when he head stomps coming in his direction. He moved away quickly when the door opened.

"She had some drinks with the pack and she had too much." Alcide quickly said. "I take the responsibility of her actions. If I hadn't taken her she wouldn't have ended up like this." Sookie's enraged eyes cooled down at the sight of Rubi who tossed and turn laughing and speaking nonsense.

"Its fine just don't let it happen again and you can leave Alcide thank you for bring her here." Sookie's voice was calm but her expression was not calm at all. When the werewolf left Sookie charged at Rubi. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sookie grabbed Rubi as she tried to get away but the alcohol was taking its toll on the Hunter. "First you try to sleep with Eric now you go and get drunk with a bunch of Werewolves? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"What the fuck is the matter with me? The question is what the FUCK is the matter with YOU?" Rubi smiled a drunken smile. "You think I don't know about you and your rendezvous with that Vampire? You don't think I know that would find out? No" She expended the 'o' in no. "You didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie felt attacked but why?

"Shut up you bitch I saw you two that night."

"Rubi what the hell are you talking about?"

Rubi slapped herself hard in the face shutting her up. Sookie gasped at how quickly Rubi's skin changed color. Sookie shouldn't know that she saw _them_ because then she would make Sookie feel guilty and then panic. Then it would be Rubi's fault that she ruined their relationship… _Blah…Blah…Blah_ Rubi's thoughts were racing then she shut them out. She fought over the drunkenness side of her. Both girls were silent for a while.

"Listen… I think I should know what you saw because I have no idea what is going on here." Sookie's voice softened. Rubi looked away then sighed.

"I… I can't tell you because Bill's here… but I can show you."

Sookie sat up straight when Rubi's mind opened to her. At first she was excited because this would be the first time that she would see into her friend's mind but the excitement didn't last when Rubi only opened up one memory to Sookie. All the other memories where black or pushed themselves away from Sookie's mind. The memory was of her and Eric. Sookie saw what Rubi saw through her eyes. Somehow she felt the emotions that Rubi felt. The emotions were raw and deep they were: shock and anger but one that really got to Sookie was betrayal.

The way the event played in Rubi's mind, Sookie felt so much of it that it made her cry. She didn't know how much this affected her. Sookie didn't think that just that one night that she gave into Eric she would have been caught in the act. When the memory turned into black another memory open, not wanting to leave her friend's mind she had a little peak of her own.

The memory was very old and faded. It was a memory that Rubi herself was trying to keep in the dark. In the memory Sookie saw a girl that looked like Rubi but this girl only wore animal skin and pieces of her hair was braided down. She beamed at a man as they sparred. The man's face was shaded out but she saw he had blond hair. The girl looked happy with him. Before Sookie saw anything else, Rubi pulled her out of her mind. The force felt like a migraine or in other words she felt her head pulsing pain throughout her body.

"You weren't supposed to see that…" Rubi whispered. She fell back down and placed a pillow over her face.

"Rubi about Eric I told Bill about the night after it happened. I felt so guilty of what I done that I couldn't work the other day. When I told him I broke down and thought it was the end but Bill… Bill is an understanding man. He knew that my bond with Eric would one day lead to that event. He forgave me and we got through it. Our wedding is still going to happen. I am still going to get married with Bill Compton. I'm sorry that it got you this way…" Sookie looked down at herself and felt like dirt. The morning after she woke up she did a very firm cleansing of her body. Her tears were masked by the water that came down to clean her. "I never thought that you, of all people, get so attached to Eric."

Rubi whispered something in an unknown langue that Sookie never heard. "Sook, I know I can be very, and I mean very, hard to control but there are things that you don't know about me. If you did then…"

"What is it that I don't know about you?"

"Can we talk about this later? I'm still kind a drunk and I don't want you to think poorly of me when I say some things…" Rubi gave Sookie a small smile when she pulled the pillow off her face.

When Rubi was alone she changed again and opened the window. The cool breeze entered the room and her light green eyes started up at the moon. She hoped that one day she would tell the truth about herself to Sookie and Bill. She knew she could trust them with it. She hoped that one day everything about her would be laid on the table for everyone to see.

XXX

The Vampire snarled at the unknown man who appeared suddenly in his room. The Vampire held his jar of his former lover close to him. Was he an enemy or was he a friend? Either way if he tried anything he would kill him. The unknown man waved his hand, a sign of no danger would happen to the Vampire.

The man wore a black suit, his hair was short and wavy, and he had two unique guns. What caught the Vampire in a daze were the unknown man's black wings that spread perfectly in the room. He was one of _them_. Lilith's children were always a creation so beautiful that no man or being could resist them. The Dark Angel sat down on a chair that was closest to him. His wings turned to dark purple orbs and disappeared.

"What do you want?" The Vampire asked. He held his jar tightly. The Dark Angel laughed.

"Oh Russell don't fear me. I'm not going to hurt you so you can set aside your lover for a minute and I can tell you what I want." Russell, once Vampire King, obeyed the man and set his dear old lover down. The man took out a photo from his pocket. "You see this girl?"

Russell took the photo and gasped. The girl took him back in the time where Vikings ruled the placed once called America. He remembered the girl from that time period. She was full with fury that it impressed him on how strong she had gotten over the past few years that she tracked him down. Yes, he remembered her clearly now. She was called Cecil. It was such a pretty name for a Human let alone a Viking. "Yes I remember her. Don't tell me she's here?"

"She's not in his area if you are asking. She's in Bom Temp. A place I'm sure you are quite familiar with. Listen I'm going to get to the chase. I want you to break into this Hunter's home." He handed another picture of an elderly man. "I want you to kill him and everyone in that home."

"But I can't just walk in there I need to be invited you imbecile." Russell eyed the picture of the girl again. In the picture she was smiling while holding a child's hand. What reminded him of Cecil were the lime eyes.

"I'll take care of it. I just need you to do your part."

"How would his death," Russell picked up the picture of the elderly man. "Get back at this bitch?" He pulled the girl's picture.

"It's simple. This man is her Guardian and he's very close to her."

"But that would give her more the reason to come after me though."

"The beauty of it is that you would get pay back on the man that killed your lover."

"You mean she was and still is a love interest to Eric?" Russell asked with an evil smile crawling out of his lips. "Can I kill her?" The Dark Angel frowned at the other question.

"If you do destroy her then she would be easier for you to kill." The Dark Angel placed his leg over the other.

"What's in it for you?" Russell knew there was a catch.

"Lilith felt it was time for you to get your revenge. She really likes you. If you do this she will give you place in her court." No smile came to the man's face. Russell was delighted to hear that Lilith was interested in him. "So do we have a deal?"

"Well you have deal anything to get equal with Eric." Russell laughed.

"Then I'll keep you inform when I want it done. Here," The man tossed a suit case on the bed. "This should help on getting new clothing and get a new apartment because this is a dump." The man eyed the rundown apartment. "So just be ready for my call Russell." With that the Dark Angel disappeared in a mist of shadowy orbs.

The Dark Angel walked down the dirt road. His wings were hidden as he kept walking. He knew what he had to do and he was going to go through it. He stopped when his phone vibrated from his pocket. He saw the name and the hope that his plan would lead the girl to his arms and he can have her.

"Hey Rubi what's up? Oh… I'm still at California Trevor got into a huge mess… No, no don't worry. I'll be home as soon as I can." He laughed when he heard her worry. It was a cute trait that Rubi had. "I'll be with you soon. Okay?" Jackson hanged up the phone and kept on walking on the old dirt road.

_Okay I'm done with Chapter four. I hope all of you enjoyed :D please leave reviews. Well I'm off! _


	5. Shopping

Chapter Five: Shopping

Pam was in the middle of eating when the Fangtasia's phone rang. With her unemotional voice she said the greeting and waited for the other party to answer. Hearing the woman's voice she excused her meal. When she was alone she sat back down and played with her hair. She made the girl laugh and her laugh was sweet. For a girl who never showed any other emotions only cold, cruel, and anger Pam wanted to giggle.

"You want to go shopping? I'm sorry Rubi but I'm not that type of girl who gets all wild about that sort of thing." Pam's voice lowered when she said the caller's name. "Why do you want to go with me of all people?"

"Listen I just need to go out and I have been with everyone here in this town but not you." Rubi's voice sounded more of a teenage girl trying to ask her crush on a date. She was nervous? She never thought Rubi was the type of person to get nervous but there's always a first time for everything she guessed.

After a few minutes of begging Pam to go out the Vampire gave in to the girls whines, "Fine but don't expect me to enjoy this."

"It's okay I'll make it up to you Pam. I promise." Rubi hanged up before Eric walked in. Pam set the phone down and stood up. She and Eric were quiet with one another. Pam wondered what lurked in her Maker's mind. They had secrets from each other so why start now? Pam grabbed Eric's cheeks with one hand.

"I usually don't do this only when I'm sick and tired of you thinking all the time." She said. She let go when Eric growled at her. "Tell me what's on your mind Eric."

"You know the answer." He said with his cool tone. "Who called?" Changing the subject.

"Wrong number," Pam walked over to a set of clothes that she wore when she went out. Eric wanted to ask where she was going but decided that he didn't want to know. Pam changed while her Maker was there. They grew use to each other bodies that they can change in the same room.

Pam wore a black dress that had long sleeves but it exposed her shoulders and a bit of her cleavage. In a combination she put on high heal boots that fitted well with the dress. "I'm going out. I'll be back by sunrise."

Eric watched his successor leave without an explanation where she was going to go nor did he care. Pam could handle herself. She was cruel and cold but a well fighter. Eric taught her well on how to kill and to fight. He remembered when she was started out. She absorbed everything he told her about the Vampire world. She was always cold even before she was a Vampire. It amused him that even when he pinned her down and showed his true self to her she never screamed or tired to ran away. In her eyes he saw acceptance of her fate and anger because she came to accept it.

Eric laid on the couch that still hand Rubi's scent even it's been a couple of weeks since he saw her. Every time he tried to locate her he'd find her but only to find that she already left. It felt that she was avoiding him at all cost but why? Eric stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what went wrong between them and why did it bother him this much that's all he ever thought about was her.

He closed his eyes and let his memories engulf him. He wanted to get away to find the only place that he had any peace. The memory that pulled him in was when he was a Viking. He was young maybe a teenager. At that age he had his first battle and won but it was the same day he saw _her_. The light muscle teenage Eric's attention when to a girl who grunted when she fell to the ground. He seen her many times but she was always with children and watching over them now she was with a sword in hand trying to fight off an older Viking.

_Flashback_

A group gathered around the two as they watched cheering both parties. First embarrassment washed over him. A girl trying to use a sword let alone fight a Viking that had years of experience? The one thing that caught his eyes was her eyes. They were full of determination. She swung the sword with one hand and twirled it several times before she swung again. Her opponent gave a small laugh at her weak attempts to take a blow at him.

Women were not meant for fighting back in his time. They were the nurturer of the village and mother's of the children. They were the giver's of life in the village and this woman no exception.

The girl took another swing and Eric looked away once again feeling a wash of embarrassment but then the crowds cheer became loud when the male Viking fell down holding his arm. The men held up their swords while others banged their shields. The girl stood in the center stabbing the sword in the Earth's skin. She extended her hand to the fallen comrade and the Viking took her hand with a Viking smile.

"My friends, this young girl have shown true strength. She has the spirit of a Viking and the spirit of a loving sister. I welcome her to battle with us. She would fight among her brothers!" The leader of the Vikings, Eric's father, raised his sword that was planted on the ground and once more the rest of the Vikings cheered.

"Cecil!" An elderly woman's voice came from the crowd. The young girl turned around to see her mother passing through the bulk of men that stood in her way. "I told you not to go near them and you go do it anyways!" The mother began to pull the girl's arm away from the Vikings and into the village where she was suppose to be cleaning.

"My dear sister please, your daughter has shown greatness. Plus I bet she would enjoy being part of the battle…" Eric hid behind a house that was closest to them. He heard his father trying to convince the poor woman about how great her daughter's fighting skills where and was willing to take her in.

"She's the only thing I have. My husband died in one battles and I can't bear losing my daughter to a battle." The old woman began to cry. Cecil was quiet throughout the whole conversation. The young Viking girl pushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I promise you no harm will come to her." Eric came out of the hiding spot and walked towards them. Cecil's eyes glued to his. "I promise you, as the King's son, that I would protect her." The woman felt more at ease with the young lad but his presence had the opposite effect on Cecil. Her green eyes grew dark with fury. The King laughed inside. He knew that the only reason Cecil fought him was to show that she didn't need protection and his son was going to protect her?

"Thank you young Prince. Thank you." The woman whispered into Cecil's ear before she left. The young female Viking glared at Eric. _What did I do?_ He thought when she pushed through him.

"She hates me doesn't she?" The young Eric asked his father who laughed. Eric knew it was a yes.

Later on that day Eric was at the river where they would drink out of or fish. He followed the river upstream which led him to a waterfall. It was a beautiful sight that he didn't see that someone else was there.

"What are you doing here?" An angry voice brought him back from the pure beauty of the waterfall. Cecil had her hands on her hips wearing only a small animal skin dress. Her hair was wet and her body dripping of the extra water.

"Are you following me?" She asked.

"No I just… Wait what are you doing here? Why are you wet?" He answered. Cecil stared at him trying to figure out the truth out of his body language.

"My mother didn't send for you to find me?"

"No. I came here on my one when I saw the waterfall."

"Oh. Well you have to leave." She walked away pulling her wet hair away from her skin. She heard his footsteps following her from behind. She played the part he wanted. The part was that she wasn't paying attention to his lousy following. She kept her body moving in a manner that helped her get out a small dagger from her pocket that was under her chest area. She walked under the falling water to her secret hide out and turned around to see young Eric behind her.

She smirked at the sight of having the Prince tremble at the dagger that was placed on his neck.

"If you are not here for my mother then why are you following me?"

Eric gathered his composure quickly and with his leg he pulled Cecil's from its stance and she fell. He went for the weapon that was in her hand and he landed on top of her. They struggled for the weapon but also trying to fight for the top position dominating the other. Cecil's small body got the advantage of moving father but Eric's strength got the advantage of tiring her. She still had the weapon in her hand when she turned around, her back pressed against his chest; she threw the dagger away from both of them.

Both Vikings watched carefully where the dagger landed. They were still and when they saw where the weapon was they charged for it. Cecil, grabbed Eric's foot causing him to fall, and she ran but Eric caught her and pulled her back down. The small dance lasted for only faction of ten seconds. Eric was pinned on the ground with Cecil on top with the dagger over again his chest. Both were breathing heavily. Sweat glided off their bodies.

The sound of the rushing water echoed throughout the cave. Eric took the last bit of strength he had to change the positions. This time Cecil didn't fight back. When he got on top of her he threw the weapon away into the darkness of the cave and stared down at the girl he had. Both were entrance with each other's smell, eyes, body.

"Eric," She whispered with her native accent. He took in the sound of her voice in him and recorded it in his memory. "Eric." She said again. Without warning she went up to his lips and kissed him. Her kiss was innocent and sweet. When she broke away, young Eric wanted more. He leaned down and kissed her. Cecil wrapped her arm around his neck and played with his hair. Their hunger for each other grew with each kiss and touch.

His fingers danced their way up and down her thigh a slight moan escaped her lips. She broke away from his lips and kissed her way down to his neck. She peeled off his upper clothing and continued her trail of kisses to his chest. He was still hot from their little scuffle. She kissed his shoulder passionately tasting the salty sweat that ran down his body.

Eric's free hand found its way up her back and undid her dress. In matter of seconds she was naked. Her breasts were perfectly round and full. Feeling the cool air touch her bare chest caused her nipples to get hard. Another moan escaped her precious lips but this was different she moaned his name. The sound of his name coming from her lips his heart pounded and his body had a sudden reaction. He felt his length get hard each time he heard her moan his name always getting louder and more seductive.

He played with her breasts, in one hand he had cupped one breast and his mouth held the other. The more they continued the more their bodies went crazy. With the tip of his tongue he traced the light pink nipple that got hard again and he bit it with his teeth. Cecil gasped arching her back a bit and wrapped a leg around his waist.

Cecil's hand went down to the rest of his clothing and ripped them off from his body. A light blush escaped from her battle of emotions. She knew she should stop and leave but another part of body told her to go further, explore him, to have him. As her mind when into battle with what her body wanted her hands went automatic.

She wrapped her other leg around him, positioning herself at the right spot.

Eric had his battle as well. He could have her or he could stop. He wanted her. His want of her made it harder for his mind to have any effect. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was going to have her. She had to be his.

With both minds set, the two lovers united themselves as one. When he entered her he felt her body tighten as his member entered deeper. Her nails entered his flesh each time a wave of pleasure spread throughout her whole body. In that moment he felt happy. He felt that maybe being a freighting Viking wasn't all that he wanted.

_End Flashback_

Eric opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw it was Sookie. He was surprised that she was there standing waiting for him. How long was she out? He let her in without saying a word. The last time he saw her was at her house making love and after that she booted him out. Was she sorry?

"She saw us." The first thing that came out of her mouth and it caused Eric to have a confused look. "Rubi she saw us that night." Sookie began to sob. Ever since Rubi told Sookie what she saw the two sisters began to get distant but their relationship got better in a way.

"Oh," Eric said. Something new came over him. Regret. When did the great Eric Northman felt regret? Ever since Rubi came to Bom Temp he changed and tasted her blood he felt more emotions. Since he was a child he learned to see all enemies as monsters with no soul and never feel an emotion when he killed them. He made himself not to feel anything expect when he met Cecil, Sookie, and Rubi. Three girls made his life a living hell in a way. They made him care. They made him want to protect them. They made him feel human.

XXX

Pam and Rubi entered the mall that barely opened its door. Of course the mall was run by a Vampire. It was disguised like any other mall and it was perfectly well done. Few minutes of walking around they encountered a sex shop. Both girls entered with ease comfortable with the environment around them. There were books, videos, and toys but the one thing that caught both girls was the clothing. Rubi ran to them and started to search through it, Pam on the other hand took her time walking over there. By the time Pam got to where Rubi was, Rubi had several outfits picked out.

Pam picked outfits that were daring but also not that exposing. Rubi picked out the outfits where it was a bit more exposed and flirty. They modeled their outfits and complemented on their choices. Pam couldn't help but feel relieved that someone shared her secret desire. She loved shopping in sex shops just for the clothes. Rubi modeled a black leathery outfit and Pam eyed her. The black leather went well for her skin but not for her body. The outfit exposed her lower half more than her upper body. They tried other outfits and Rubi loved one that Pam picked. It was a black corset with the sides missing. The lace was dark red reminding her of blood.

Both girls left without purchasing anything. The owner was disappointed that they didn't invite him to see their outfits but he waved them off. Rubi fixed her animal skin strapless skin and her leather jacket as they left the store. Rubi lead Pam to an abandon space of the mall and it lead to a small club where it reminded Pam of Fangtasia. The music was pounding against the walls and back to the bodies of the people dancing. Rubi grabbed Pam's hand and lead her to the stairs where the VIP's where at.

At the entrance a single Vampire stood there with a flash light. Rubi exposed her hand and he shined the light to her wrist. A bar code appeared and the Vampire nodded. Pam was confused. Since when did they start a VIP club for Fangtasia? Rubi led Pam to a closed room. There in the center was a stripper pole. Rubi sat Pam down on the soft cushions of the couch and she sat down next to her.

"I thought it would be a good thing to have a girl's night out." Rubi smiled. Few minutes later two humans came. One female and one male. The male sat next to Pam while the girl went up on the pole. Pam didn't know what do. "It's okay. He's a virgin." Rubi kept her smile on her face. Virgins did taste good. Their pure innocence stained the blood to be scrumptious and delectable. He smelled like a virgin but Pam couldn't herself but to check his neck. "It's his first time." Rubi said in the background.

Rubi watched Pam sank her fangs on the young man. Her attention went to the girl giving the show. She knew Pam had a thing for virgins. To have her on her side she paid good money for both people. Rubi didn't like the fact that she let Pam go hungry that one night plus she basically dragged Pam to go shopping with her she might as well treat her with something right?

Few Hours Later

Pam and Rubi had their arms linked when walking back to Fangtasia. Both girls, mostly Pam, had the time of their lives. Pam never knew a human could act like her or a Vampire. She should either make her into one of them or as Eric to do it. They both separated when entering and Pam treated Rubi with a shot of Whiskey. Rubi should lay off the alcohol but it surprised that alcohol didn't do anything to her. She only got drunk when she lets it take affect but other than that when she drank heavily nothing happened to her.

The two girls walked back into Eric's office. As they entered Pam and Rubi stopped. Eric and Sookie were there. Rubi's heart felt sick at the sight of them. They were holding each other and their lips were connected. _No… No… No… No!_

Rubi's thought was so loud that it made Sookie and Eric separate immediately. Pam eyes opened when she swore that she heard her. Rubi shook her head in disgust but she kept it hidden from her face. "Does Bill know about this one?" Rubi said before she left. Sookie went after her leaving Pam and Eric alone.

"Eric I have to say the poor girl has feelings for you and it seems that each time she has the nerve to try to get to you something like this ends up happening." Pam said in her cold manner. Eric leaned against his desk and went after the girls.

XXX

Sookie half walked and ran trying to catch up with Rubi's fast pace. She called out to her sister but the other girl shut her out.

Rubi didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear her.

"Rubi let me explain I felt hurt because we still weren't talking…" Sookie began to say while trying to keep up with her. Sookie grabbed Rubi's arm and made her stop. "Listen to me! I don't know why you are acting…"

"Acting like what? A total bitch? Listen to yourself Sookie. You tell me that you love Bill with all your heart and you end up sleeping when Eric. You tell me that you told Bill and everything is happy. Now I come into another scene where you are in the arms of a man that is not your fiancé!" Rubi shouted. She took Sookie's arm and her grip tightened. "You are a liar and a two face bitch you know that!"

Sookie had enough. She jumped on Rubi and both girls fell on the ground and began to struggle over dominance. Sookie straddled Rubi and gave her a few punches of anger. Rubi lost control. She pushed Sookie off and grabbed a handful of hair and began to bash her head on the ground. Sookie's rage only grew that she might lose this fight.

The Fairy Princess was not going to let Rubi win. She focused her power that began to build around her hand. A light ball came from her hand sending Rubi off into the air.

Rubi landed on the ground with a thud. What the hell did just happen? Rubi struggled to get back on her feet trying to figure out how Sookie managed to send her few feet away. Rubi felt something wet behind her head. She reached up and saw blood. No one makes her bleed. She pushed back her long hair away from her vision. She was going to make her pay. She took off her hair pin and pressed on a leaf of the rose that was pained. The hair piece went lose and transformed into a whip. The silver fragments went out of place so their sharpness would be out.

Sookie's hand glowed with another ball of light.

Both girls had blood written on their faces. They forced their feet to run and their bodies to be prepared for a collision.

"Rubi! Rubi!" The sound of Jackson's voiced caused her to stop on her tracks. His voice was alarmed and filled with worry. Eric stopped Sookie before she managed to throw a fair ball at Rubi.

Rubi saw that Jackson was covered in smut and he was sweaty. Jackson came running towards her and Rubi forgot about the fight with Sookie and ran to Jackson. What happened?

"Rubi its Sebastian! Come please! His house is on fire!"

Rubi released her weapon and began to run to his car. The two people didn't pay attention to the Fair or the Vampire that had a blank expression. Rubi pulled back her hair in a bun and grabbed her sword from the back seat.

"Drive!" Rubi ordered. The two Hunters drove off to the heavy dark clouds of smoke that came from the distance.

_Wow I'm done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


	6. Eternal Fire

Chapter Six: Eternal Fire

Rubi opened the car door while it was still moving. Jackson yelled out to her but she closed him out. The mansion was on fire. She heard people yelling out for help and what caused her heart to break were the small hands that patted at the windows. The children were in there. She pushed over the people and climbed over the gate. The police charged at her but she dodged their attempts to stop her. The firefighters where watering down the fire but it didn't do anything the flames reached high in the air trying to touch the sky. The heat was too strong that they had to stop what they were doing and leave. The fire was getting out of control.

Rubi kept running forcing her fears down to her stomach. She jumped through the window and ran through the house screaming out for the children who were trapped. To her horror bodies were everywhere. Rubi kept running and had hope that she might find the children trapped in the second floor. She called out for the children and their small cries pierced through the crackles of the wood being burned. She kicked through the door and embraced the surviving children kissing their faces.

"Let's get out of here!" She commanded them. She led them out the way out and she heard their cries when they saw their friends, brothers, and sister's bodies. She forced the door opened and the little ones managed to run to safety. She watched out to the horrified people and closed the door again and went back inside deeper into the house for more survivors.

Rubi searched the first floor again opening all doors and searched them. She heard howls coming from the house. She didn't want to believe that Werewolves had something to do with this. She ran to the sound of the howls and took out her sword. The Werewolf was circled around a child who was unconscious. The Werewolf badly hurt from its leg. Rubi ran to the injured Were and child.

"Can you shift to your human form?" She said. The Werewolf nodded and changed. It was a female. Wait she knew this wolf. "What are you doing here Dawn?" It was the female Alpha Werewolf from Alcide's pack.

"We were hear first and tried to get everyone out but it was too late the Vampire did its job." Dawn growled. Rubi took off her leather jacket and handed it to Dawn.

"Get out through the window and tell me if there are more." Rubi helped Dawn and the child to the window.

"There is was a man. He was locked in a room I'm not sure if he got out. Other than that yeah everyone's out." Rubi nodded and helped the Werewolf out of the burning house.

Rubi knew that his study would be with the best view. Knowing Sebastian he would do it on the third floor. She rushed to the stairs and got to the third floor with ease but when she stepped off the third step pieces of the roof fell. The fiery debris blocked the exit of going down stairs. She ran straight down the hall dodging more of the burning ceiling that fell.

She pushed the door opened and quickly took out her weapon. The Vampire stood in the center with Sebastian. She narrowed her eyes in anger. The Vampire held the man in front of him by the neck. Rubi walked forward trying to get closer. She turned to the side to find an exit but only found a window that showed the large group of by standers.

"This is a lovely reunion!" The Vampire smiled. He had his hair neatly combed to the side. He took care of his looks quite well. "I thought I got rid of you years ago."

"You thought wrong." Rubi growled and took step forward but stopped midway when Sebastian groaned when the Vampire tightened his grip.

"It's really is good to see you C-"

"I don't go by that name anymore not since that day." Rubi interrupted. She never wanted to be called that name because it brought, in her mind, failure.

"Oh it's Rubi right? I'm sorry I'm so use to your other name." The Vampire laughed enjoying how his plan was going. "It must be real hard accepting that you will die the same way like you did before." He paused, "For now I will just have some fun with you and by that I'll start with him." His fangs came from their hiding place and sank into Sebastian's skin. Rubi let out a scream and charged at the monster.

At that split moment Rubi let her emotions run over her body. She let her mind be blinded by the emotions that forced their way out of her barrier that she made. Her emotions made her blinded that the Vampire was stronger and faster than her. With one hand the Vampire caught Rubi's throat and like a boa constrictor he firmed his grip. Rubi dropped her weapon and began to fuss with the strong hand trying to breath.

_You will watch me kill him and you will enjoy the memory burn through your mind._ The Vampire thought to her. Each time that Rubi closed her eyes to block the image of his feeding his hands closed around her neck causing her to open her eyes in pain. She watched her Guardian being killed before her and because of her stupid emotions she watched him die.

_Thump!_

The drained body fell to the floor and the predator's eyes went back to the frighten lamb he hand in his hands. Russell loved being back and putting fear into people's hearts. He enjoyed that he can even put fear to a girl that in the past did not fear death. Rubi cried for her Guardian she wanted to save him but in the end she didn't.

The fire was getting close to the room and it wouldn't be long before the room they were in be engulf in flames. Russell brought Rubi close to his face examining her face through his hatred eyes.

"Now don't cry I will make your death very painful that if you come back you will surely remember it." As he spoke blood splattered on her face and it only deepened the wound on Rubi's heart. "Before I eat you I said I was going to have fun with you and so I will." Rubi closed her eyes tightly when she felt her body being slammed against the desk that Sebastian loved. She felt the wood crack by the force of her body. Rubi began to lose consciousness each time Russell brought her body up and down to the floor with his one hand. Each time her body was slammed she heard the floor beneath breaking.

She felt her body flying from one side of the room to the other. Her front body made contact with a glass book case. The pieces of glass that broke off sliced her skin in small areas. The cuts weren't serious but it caused a stinging sensation on her flesh. Rubi kidnapped the air for her lungs and breathed heavily. She coughed several times only to find blood coming from her mouth. Her coughing increased when the room began to fill up with smoke.

Russell walked over pushing her down each time she tried to get up. He had the time of his life. It felt good causing this much pain to a single human. The scent of her blood was not like any other. It was close as Sookie's blood but it had more of an earthy smell. He picked her up by her bloody long hair. He brought her to the window so everyone from the outside can see. He had to thank the Hunter's Guardian for picking the perfect room to give the people the greatest show of their lives.

He didn't waste time on giving them the final show to his 'fans'. His fangs went out once more. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side. Her head was yanked back exposing her bruised neck. He was going to enjoy this part. He sank his teeth in and sucked the out. Rubi fought with everything she had in her body. She screamed in fear and in pain. She was going to die.

XXX

The outside people were horrified by the show that they were seeing. The fire was still too out of control for anyone to do anything. They wanted to run and help the girl but all they could do was watch and hoped that she'd die by the smoke before the Vampire drained her.

"Eric please you have to do something!" Sookie cried out. She was there since it started and cried out for Russell to stop but each time she tried to run for the house someone held her back.

"I can't," He said in frustration. Sookie looked at him with a glare.

"How can you not! Rubi's in there being fed off by Russell! Damn it if you don't go in and save her I'll never forgive you!" She screamed at him.

It wasn't that Eric didn't want to save her because he did want to. He never felt so much anger towards a Vampire before. He tired to move his body but something was stopping him. It was an invisible barrier that Sebastian had placed several years ago. The barrier was to keep Vampires off the property and only be allowed in when they are allowed.

"Rubi, damn you Russell!" She screamed at the house. She saw Rubi struggling and heard her screams. At that point Sookie wanted to trade places with her sister. She wanted to be the one to die.

Minutes past when Rubi's body went limp her hands fell to her sides lifeless. Sookie cries deepened when she saw it.

Eric yelled out and tried to get pass through the barrier but each time he was pushed back by the magic of the spell.

Pam did the same. She didn't want to lose probably her only human friend so early. Both Vampires fought their way through. They weren't going to let her die.

XXX

Rubi's heart kept beating in a manner that she was taught to trick her attacker that she was dead. Each time she forced her heart to slow down its beats her blood moved at a slower rate that it tricked Russell on believing she was dead. He still held her by her hair watching her. She managed to conceal her hair pin when she was on the ground. She could stab his heart but she was weak to do it.

"Such a pity you died again." Russell said. Rubi gripped the hair pin tight.

"I'm not dead yet." She opened her eyes and stabbed the pin on his neck. The silver sizzled against his skin and Russell let her go trying to get it out of him. Rubi landed on her both weak knees. She only had a few seconds before Russell took it out. She grabbed her sword and with the bit of energy she had she took a swing. She didn't aim she just closed her eyes and swung. She heard him scream in pain and she hoped that she got him on his head but when she opened her eyes it was a different part.

Russell's eyes popped out when he saw his whole arm was missing. There was nothing there but blood pouring out of the wound. "You bitch! I will kill you!" He made his way towards Rubi who stepped back pointing her sword like a newbie. The sword shook from her shaking hands. They heard the ceiling crack above them and both jumped when boards fell in the space between them Rubi took the sword then grabbed Sebastian's body out of the way. Russell paced back and forth trying to find a way through but his arm throbbed in pain. "I'll let the flames kill you." He shouted over the fire and disappeared.

Rubi dragged her Guardian's body close to the window and she began to count.

_1…2…3!_

On the third number she dashed towards the window with the body on her arms. The window broke easily as she jumped before the whole ceiling fell. The two bodies tumbled to the soft green grass. Rubi's dress was torn in several places and her wounds gushed out blood but she didn't care. She popped her head up scanning the area for Sebastian. She crawled on all fours to her father. He landed with his face facing up towards the night sky. Rubi broke down crying holding Sebastian's head on her lap. She screamed to the high heaven for him back and her family that she lost. She hugged his dead body as she brought him up to her chest. She rocked back and forth with tears streaming down her cheeks her body shook with each sob.

Sookie finally managed to get pass the bodies of people and ran. Then more and more people began to run towards the injured girl. Sookie slowed her pace when she realized that Rubi was gone lost in her loss. She turned around and ordered the Werewolves to keep the people away from the scene.

Eric eyes blew opened when the sight of Rubi holding Sebastian began to merge with the image of Cecil holding the children together. Something clicked. Could it be? _No she died years ago…_he thought. Pan and Eric went still watching the people that managed to pass without a struggle. At that time Bill and Jessica arrived. They kept to themselves.

Jessica had matured and became a woman after she realized that being with Hoyt was not the right time for them. She thought that she loved him but in reality she loved the idea that he loved her and she thought that it was love. She took a hold of Bill's arm watching the house burn down. She felt for the girl that was crying. She lost everything. She could feel the girl's raw emotions caressing her skin in a chilling fashion.

The four Vampires were in the background when the police and paramedics tried to separate Rubi and Sebastian. Rubi screamed and attacked the helping people. She broke one paramedic's arm when he reached for her, knocked out two policemen who pulled out their weapons and another paramedic tried to subdue her. He came from behind and jumped on her back injecting her with that made Rubi's eyes go out of balance. Her body felt weak in matter of minutes. She fell to the ground and she wormed her way a few feet to the fire before her body went numb and too heavy for her to move. Sookie went to her side when more paramedics came placing Rubi on a stretcher.

For their safety they put restraints on the paralyzed Rubi. Rubi's eyes were on the fire the whole time, tears kept running down her cheeks. Sookie kissed Rubi's forehead and held her hand when they placed her in the ambulance. Pam followed Sookie into the van. At first Sookie was going to object but when she saw a single long red stain on Pam's face she reconsidered and let her in.

Eric stayed behind telling Bill everything that happened. He said _everything_. Bill's jaw went tight then he released his anger with one long sigh. Jessica tried to understand what was said but Bill called for her. He told Jessica to follow the ambulance and keep Sookie safe and Rubi. In a flash Jessica was gone.

XXX

Sookie never left Rubi's side while they took her in the Emergency Room for the large amount of blood she lost. She feared that they wouldn't find her blood type because of what she was. She and Pam worried that Rubi wasn't going to make without Vampire Blood or some kind of miracle. The staff pulled Sookie and Pam out of the room and told them to wait patiently.

Sookie held herself tightly. Her blond hair had the scent of blood from her fight earlier. Her eyes were burning from the lack of tears that were forming. Her eyes ran out of tears. All she had left was an untouched anger that Russell helped conjure.

Pam wanted to be the one to be connected with Rubi. She knew, from Eric, that Fairs don't have a blood type and in matter of times the doctor would come and say something along the lines, "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do because she has no blood type". The one hundred year old Vampire stared into the small window from the door seeing from the opposite side for that one doctor to come out and say the lines.

Few Hours Later

Jessica, Sookie, and Pam head jerked up when the door opened. The Doctor had a smile on his face. _This must be good_ Sookie thought. The doctor called asked if they were Rubi's relatives.

"Yes we are." Pam answered quickly. The doctor turned to her looking at her up and down trying to figure out if she said the truth.

"You are?" He asked.

"I'm her mother and these two are my daughters. Listen, do I have to my life of a grieving widow?" Pam said in frustration that the doctor believed it and felt sorry. "So how is she?"

"I'm glad to say she's stabled. She lost a lot of blood but luckily we had her blood type so we did a transfusion. Right now she's a sleep. You can see her if you wish?" The doctor held the door open for the girls. The three looked at each other then went inside.

Rubi was on the bed with bandages covering her wounds. Sookie held hand and Pam the other. Jessica was by Sookie's side though the whole time that they were there. Sookie begged for forgiveness and wanted her to wake up. Pam was quiet but in secret she too begged for Rubi to wake up.

Pam saw Rubi's hair was bloody and chunking itself with dry blood. She grabbed an unused cup, poured water, and grabbed a small tower. For the rest of the time she took the time cleaning Rubi's hair. When she was done the towel was wet and covered in the dry blood. Pam did the best she could with what she had.

"I don't get it," Jessica said to the girls. "If she's like you Sookie then why does she have a blood type?"

The fact had crossed Sookie's mind but she pushed it away by her concerned over her friend.

"Maybe she's not a Fairy?" Jessica suggested.

"She has to be." Sookie whispered, "Or else she wouldn't be able to read minds."

"Maybe but she could be just a Human being gifted with a power." Pam said.

"Is that possible?" Jessica questioned.

"It's rare though, I mean really rare for a simple Human to have a power like that. She could be gifted or watched over by a higher power or something totally different being that we don't know about." Pam stroke Rubi's cheek.

"Jessica you should go home, the sun is about to come up." Sookie stood up fixing her shirt wiping her tears away.

"I can't Bill-"

"I know but I don't think Russell would have the balls to come with the sun out." Sookie gave her a weak smile. "Pam you should go too." She knew Pam wouldn't object but to her surprise Pam didn't move. "Pam?"

"I will come back as soon as the sun sets down." Pam said, "Take care of her Sookie because if something happens to her I promise you I will kill you." She threatened returning back to her old self. Sookie nodded.

Sookie went up on the bed and positioned herself next to Rubi's side. She closed her eyes spreading her arm around her sister's side and wrapped herself. She wasn't going to leave her side. The world of dreams awaited Sookie on the other side.


	7. Rubi's Secret

_Okay I'm sooo sorry for updating this chapter! I had a huge writers block and also some issues happened that kept me away from updating. Also I had trouble on how to explain what Rubi is. I had my original idea but then I changed it because it wouldn't make sense so I had my back up plan and had to do some research on it and it fit her perfectly! I kind of had to tweak the information a bit it. So once again I'm sorry for the long wait to the readers that are following this fic. Now I present chapter seven Rubi's Secret. I hope you enjoy! _

_-Eve _

Chapter Seven: Rubi's Secret

The young girl carried her bags out the door while another girl begged her to stop.

It had been three weeks that Rubi had left the Hospital and two weeks that she took for resting and gathering her strength. The sun's heat wave created a nice shade of tan on both girls. Rubi wore a strapless green shirt with thick russet shorts. Sookie wore a yellow dress also showing skin. Each time that Rubi threw a bag in the trunk Sookie took it out. Rubi held the top of the trunk open with a frustrated look. She turned to Sookie and pulled her bags away from her and threw them back in the trunk. She slammed the trunk with a loud _thud_.

Sookie begged Rubi to stay but each time she tried to open her mouth Rubi would beat her to the punch and say something crude and hurtful. Both of the girls were on war with each other, well mostly Rubi, ever since the incident. Sookie tried to see through her saying but all were gibberish to her because half the time she didn't understood what she said. Sookie began to cry and Rubi stopped herself from getting in her car.

"Tell me where you are going?" Sookie cried. Rubi scratched her arm in guilt. "Why are you leaving?"

"Sook, I'm going to California." Rubi said and she got of the car. "I have to go back home and make the arrangements for the funeral." Sookie listened as Rubi explained, "I have to tell…my associates about what happened and I have a feeling they are not going to like it."

"You are going to tell your Hunter friends about what happened?" Sookie said in tone that made Rubi freeze.

"What do you know?" Rubi said giving up. She was tired of fighting with Sookie. She was tired of hiding. She was tired of everything.

"How long have you…?" Sookie wanted to ask but she wasn't sure if she should.

"Let's go in the house and I will tell you everything you want to know." Rubi said. Both girls walked back into the house. Rubi sat next to Sookie on the couch when they entered the living room.

"What do you know?" Rubi started. Rubi knew Sookie either had her own connections or fished it out of her mind either way she wanted her to come clean.

"I had to find out who was the man that died and why you reacted so violently. I asked Bill to check you out." Sookie confessed Rubi's brow went up. "He found out that you were part of a group that hunted down evil and the main creatures you hunt are Vampires. So we pulled the dots and realized that the house that Russell burned down was a Head Quarters for you guys. I also found out that your parents were killed by a Vampire in California when you were just thirteen. Sebastian," She paused when Rubi's hand clutched into a fist. Sookie took her hand with her hand and undid the fist, "he took you in. He showed you how to do everything? Like kill and all right?"

"He was my father." Rubi began, "he showed me how to kill and how to stalk my enemy. I became a killer the moment I agreed to be Sebastian's tool. At first he treated me like any other student of his; straight forward with the criticisms and regular harsh training. Then he realized my full potential he found out of my telepathic powers when I was thirteen. I kept it from him for some odd reason and he took me under his wing. I became his daughter then." She smiled when she said daughter.

"He helped me amplify my power so that I can use it as a weapon and for defense. From what he told me I was the first person that he knew that broke into a Vampire's secrets, his mind. I was eighteen when I first read a Vampire's mind. Of course I fucked up a couple of hundreds of Vampires before I got in their minds." Rubi gave a cold laugh it made Sookie shiver. "Now I can go in and out without doing any harm to them."

"Sebastian was so proud of me when I grew into the perfect killer." She turned to Sookie with a cold smile. "I was _the_ perfect tool." She said it with a sarcastic tone.

"What happened?" Sookie wanted to know more.

"You are what happened. I found out you still lived in Bom Temp that I had to reconnect with you. To be the perfect killer you can't be tied by emotions or it will cloud your judgment and make the kill more difficult to happen. At that time I took a mission to kill all Vampires there. The contactor said that the Vampires there were evil and were killing each of you. I took the case because one it allowed me to kill the bastards and two it gave me a chance to see you. Of course Jackson and I played nice or tried to. We had to make sure that we didn't kill any innocents Vampires. My group we only kill evil and if we killed an innocent Vampire no matter how much we hate them there would be dire consequences.

We had to play it cool and figure out who was on the kill list. When I found out you were getting married to Bill I thought he Glamered you but then when I peeked into his mind he truly does love you. I never felt so much love in a Vampire. I knew killing him would be a mistake I would deeply regret. The other Vampires were fine such as Pam, Jessica, and Eric. There were few Vampires who were naughty. So Santa's elves came early and gave them what they deserved." Rubi sighed feeling her body light with everything laid out on the table.

"What is the organization called? Please don't let it be that one group that Jason joined few years back." Sookie said. Rubi laughed a real laugh.

"Oh please those morons? They tried to hire us for their 'army'. We don't work with anyone else but our own." Rubi smiled. "My organization is called the Protectors. I know nothing flashy or exotic but we keep to our name and protect the innocents."

"Oh. Well what are you going to tell them?"

"The truth of course what do you want me to say?" Rubi sighed, "They will know what to do and keep alert. They would probably send some people here to protect the people in Bom Temp and search for Russell. In the end Russell will meet the True Death." At that moment she sounded like King Bill. "They won't like the fact that we might work with Vampires but they will suck it up."

"Can I come with you?" Sookie suddenly said.

"To California?" Rubi said when Sookie nodded. "Why?"

"It would give me a chance to see what it is like." Rubi shook her head laughing at Sookie's excitement.

"I'll call in the private jet." Rubi pulled out her phone and ordered to have the jet over for five people. When the conversation was over Sookie asked why she told the other person on the phone to prepare for five people. "I'm not going to let you go to California where majority of the people are Vampires. You are going to need protection at night. So you can bring Bill and Jessica. Before you ask, Bill can tell my people more about Russell and what to expect and Jessica could learn how to fight from the best."

"Who's the fifth?" Sookie asked counting with her fingers.

"Pam, I need to talk to her and I can't allow _him_ to interrupt. So in a way I'm kidnapping Pam." Rubi gave a small laugh. "We will leave in a few hours so call up your fiancée and your bride maid because you're going to California Sookie Stackhouse."

XXX

It wasn't like Pam to leave without a word. Eric walked over his desk where a note was left. It was in her writing. The paper still had the fresh scent of the ink. Eric knew it wasn't written that long ago. He read over it several times before crushing it in his hands and threw it into the trash can. He didn't believe that she would leave without personally telling him. When she came back she had to tell him why she left without going to him first.

XXX

The small group arrived at LAX airport without a problem. The ride to California was peaceful with few arguments and few crude comments from Pam and Rubi. The girls: Sookie and Jessica giggled when they saw the limo parked outside in a deserted area from the air port. It was a few feet away from the actual airport. Rubi poked her head out of the plane with her black sunglasses that covered half of her face. The sun was setting. She missed the cool breeze of her home. The sky was various layer of colors the result of the sunset.

The group walked over to the limo and the chauffer opened the car door for them. Jessica and Sookie thanked the man with a cute smile. Rubi embraced the chauffer as he welcomed her back home. Rubi thanked him and got in the car.

The chauffer took the group to a mansion that was covered with flowers and large gates. The gang gawked at its beauty. There were flowers of all kinds glowed from their shower of water that they had received not long ago. The trees where tall and huge, they made the small path way leading to the house. In the center of the path way were two stairs both leading to big silver doors. The Vampires stayed still when Rubi and Sookie passed through the gates with ease. There was that force again. They couldn't pass. Rubi turned around allowed them in with her words. The barrier opened up and the force was gone.

"I'm sorry we had a Witch create a barrier around the whole perimeter. We like to train outside and don't want to be caught off guard or be disturbed by…well we just want unwanted guest. The barrier allows any sort of good inside." Rubi explained as they walked up the path. "My father Sebastian had her made the barrier not to let in any Vampire inside even if they were good for the children's sake. The children are all grown well some of them. Don't worry they are taught to be respectful to everyone even Vampires." Rubi opened the silver door for the group. Sookie and the Vampires entered.

The entrance was just as beautiful as the outside. The floor was onyx with white crystals creating a symbol, the curtains were made from expensive silk, and the stairs were long and full and in the center covered with a light cover. The windows were opened letting the California breeze slip through freely. There were doors everywhere. Doors on each side and even more doors throughout the house not one room there was no door except for outside were it was free to roam around. It was fun to open each door but it was easily to get lost. Rubi remembered where each door led to. She knew the kids would be outside, the teenagers inside on the second floor for their rest. The bottom floor was mostly where the adults were.

A young woman came through one of the doors. She had a scar on her neck from an attack, her eyes were brown and they had a glow when they hit the light in a certain angle, her hair was short and to the side. She wore a tight brown leather pants with a knife attached to her left thigh, she wore a shotgun behind her back, her white shirt was tight against her light cream skin, and on her right fit arm was a tattoo of the symbol that was embedded on the floor in the entrance. The girl looked them narrowing her eyes at the Vampires. Rubi crossed her arms with a soft smile.

"I'm home." Rubi said to the girl. The girl loosened her guard and gave Rubi a brief hug. "I'm glad to see you too Ally."

"I was wondering when you were coming back. Who are the Stiffs?" Ally pointed with her eyes at the Vampires.

"They are friends listen I need you to gather everyone." Rubi pulled Ally to the side.

Sookie and Jessica walked around the area they were in. Each door they opened it lead to a different world. One door had a living space, another hand a library, and another had a dining area. Pam and Bill were on their guards because they knew how the Hunters worked. Even though they can trust them it didn't mean that they can loosen their guards just one bit. With their eyes they took note of all the openings and where traps could be. Sookie and Jessica came back gossiping about what the other floors might have.

"I'll take you guys to your rooms." Rubi announced when she and Ally were done talking. They walked up the stairs to the fourth floor where the rooms where. Rubi stopped at the end of the hallway that had the guest rooms. "Okay I hope you like your rooms I had them made to your likings. Wow I sound like one of those rich people." Rubi laughed as she opened the first door. The room was gigantic. Even the room had more doors. "Sookie and Bill this is your room." Sookie and Bill entered and looked around.

"Thank you Miss Nightingale." Bill said with a nod. Rubi felt weird being called by her last name. It brought memories from the past. She managed to smile and welcomed him. Rubi closed the door behind the couple and took Jessica and Pam to the other door.

"You're not going to pair me up with Pam are you?" Jessica began to pout.

"What's wrong with me?" Pam said in a cold manner. "You liked our time together at Fangtasia remember?" Pam eyed Jessica and looked at her up and down. Jessica brought her hand up to her face. Rubi imagined Jessica's face turn red from what Pam reminded her.

"Don't worry Jessica you are getting your own room but Pam is rooming with you." Rubi winked at Jessica when pouted. Rubi stepped close to Jessica and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry she won't do anything." Rubi promised her with that Jessica felt at ease and entered the room. In the mind of the young Vampire she was surprised that this was her room. Her room was almost like a house. There was a living area, a plasma screen TV on the wall, a bookshelf filled with books, movies, and just about anyone a teenager would love.

Rubi took Pam's hand and lead her back into the hall way and opened the door. "This is my room." The room was filled with books that were from the Viking area to the present, there was a fireplace on the end of the room, couches where made from the finest materials, and the bed was big enough to fit ten people. "You tormented Jessica a lot." She laughed. Pam grinned as Rubi found it funny.

"What were you talking to Ally?" Pam asked.

"I just need to gather everyone to talk about what happened."

"Where is your friend?" Pam had a tone.

"I don't know Jackson is probably having a hard time as well. He disappears time to time. I guess right now he needs to be alone." Rubi sighed. She let her body fall on the bed. She stared out the ceiling. The stairs made shapes in her mind. Pam fell next to her.

"Do you love Eric?" Pam's question caused Rubi to cough. The question caught her off guard. Pam was looking at her when Rubi turned her head towards her. "Don't say you don't because each time you caught him with Sookie you get cold and distant. When you are with him you seem to change. You look at him with eyes that had known him for a long time longer than me. When you went to the hospital you had a blood type and yet read minds. You are not a Fairy are you?"

Rubi lifted her body up and steadied herself with her elbows and went deep in thought. "I fell in love with Eric the first time I saw him." Pam's eyes opened when she spoke in the language that Eric taught her. Her pronunciation was clear and perfect. Rubi looked at Pam with an emotion that Pam never saw on her. Rubi's face had no emotions but her eyes were windows to her feeling. "You want to know what I am." It wasn't a question since Pam would have asked if she didn't say anything. Rubi inhaled deeply and then let the air out.

"You're right I'm not a Fairy. I'm something else." Rubi played with cover that was under her body. "I'm still human though. I don't posses any magical powers besides reading minds. I'm not a Witch. Of course I'm not a Vampire. My kind is not well known to anyone because we are rare. We are rare because it takes a grand toll of mental strength to keep coming back."

"Come back from what?"

"Death." Rubi got up and sat up, her long hair wanted to make a barrier when she looked down. Each time it did Rubi pulled her hair back. "We are called Old Souls. We come back to the living every couple of years or so depended on how much knowledge we gathered so can be complete and move on to the next level. On my case though I came back to get the knowledge but also my revenge each time I came back I got better at fighting, hunting, and killing. I took what I learned and put to use on protecting the innocents. I felt like I was obligated to do so because I couldn't protect my own people. " Rubi felt her wall chipping with each word that passed out of her mouth.

"We are not well known because no one knows that we exist. You can find us in some text books but there isn't a lot of information about us. We are rare because of what we become. We are also called Reincarnations."

"Why were you chosen?" Pam sat up straight gathering the information that was being given to her. "How do you keep coming back?"

"I don't know that answer. I just remembered waking up and seeing a face that wasn't my own mother. I was young probably sixteen when I found out what I was. I remember from my past life I always remembered at that age. I don't why though. I hate one thing about being reincarnated s that I never live long. I only live past my twenty-eighth birthday." Rubi laughed nervously her body began to shake. After a few moments she gathered her composer.

"The process is not easy." Rubi began to change the subject, "It's like your whole body is floating in the air and very peaceful. That is probably my most favorite part. Because in those few minutes I feel myself being recharged and ready for my next life."

"How did you die? Your first death I mean." Pam's question didn't catch Rubi off guard. In her past lives she never had anyone to tell her struggles when her world went into hell. Rubi was happy to tell her about it. Rubi thought she would be the only one to know the truth but with each life she lived she realized that fighting the world alone would only get her killed.

"I was twenty-eight when I died. After Russell attacked the village and killed Eric's parent's…"

"Wait. You knew Eric when he was human?" Pam interrupted then apologized.

"Yes trust back when he was human he was sweet, kind, and generous." Pam wanted to laugh at the face that Rubi made. In her face were a smile and the look of a person in love.

"Eric, sweet? Oh I would have died to see that." Pam said sarcastically. "Tell me everything from the beginning when he was sweet till the point you…died."

"When I was Viking I was called Cecil. My mother was a very delicate and didn't want me to fight. So anyways I fought Eric's father and I won. Then Eric followed me to my secret place where I go to have some alone time. There we had a small confrontation and we had sex. It was the most wonderful sex and he was my first. So after that we were a couple lasted a couple of weeks till he slept with another girl. After that I just grew angry at him and left him. I started to hang with this group of young Vikings.

He got jealous and heard rumors that I slept with one of them and he ended up going in between every female legs he could get. I got extremely mad that I was going to cause trouble but that's when Russell came. I heard my people cry out for help. I saw my brothers being killed and innocent people being ripped into shreds by him and…and his wolves. I never saw a single man kill our strongest fighters ever. What really got to me was that he had no mercy for the children. He killed them all." Rubi's eyes began to gleam with tears.

"When Russell got what he wanted his wolves and him disappeared. Later I knew that Eric's parents were killed. I vowed to him that I would kill the demon that did this." Pause, "I blamed him for being so distracted by the whores of the village but we managed to get along and rebuild our village again. Then we met another group of Vikings and we joined with them. The new Viking leader did not like the fact that I was a fighter. He had his ideas of women which I hated.

One night he stripped me my clothing and whipped me and tortured me saying I was the devil that I would cause trouble in the village. I wasn't accepted. He wanted to make me an example to woman that wanted to fight and have their own higher status. I was raped by him in front of everyone. I never felt so alone in my life. Eric didn't know what happened he was in battle. When he came back I couldn't look at him I wasn't me. Sure he heard rumors that I slept with the King and he hated me for it. So I was alone.

So one day I challenged the King of village into duel. The poor fucker oh I enjoyed kicked that mother fucker's ass. I won and everyone saw. After that I was back. I felt whole and free. That very night the King found me and tried to rape me again for showing disobedience. I felt his hands touching me but I just as I was about to turn around and fight he slapped the butt of his sword on my head. He threw me to the floor and held me down. I just laid there trying to get up. One of his hands grabbed my head keeping me down as I began to squirm. I felt his disgusting hand running over my ass then in between them. My arms tried their best to pull myself up but his hand pushed my face to the ground causing loud ringing in my ears and flashes of light appear in my vision.

He raped me again. I blamed Eric for it because he promised to protect me but he didn't. He left to battle leaving me, hating me, and wishing I was dead because of what the rumors had told him. After the rape I grabbed a small sword and went crazy." An eerie smile appeared on Rubi's lips and her whole features when dark with rage.

"I killed him but before I did I made sure he witnessed the pain that he put me through. I sliced off his dick then his balls and shoved them down his throat. After that I grabbed the dagger and shoved it inside him echoing his words that he told me while he rapped me. I loved his screams. I enjoyed the pain that I caused him. In a way I rapped him with his own small sword." She giggled.

"Then when I got bored I sliced his fucking throat. I knew I would have been killed by the other members from the King's village but the people that survived from my village helped me escaped. They sent me off and I went on the run. Eric never knew what happened and I made our people swore not to tell him. I glad that they kept their promise. So I joined a new village that accepted me as a fighter. I went to battles and had my share of being a hero. Then that's when I saw Eric for the last time before I died. He didn't see me though. He two of his fellow friends from the village he was in came passing by trying to merge our village but the Queen of the village convinced her husband not to because she did not want the same to happen to her own sisters what happened to me.

Eric went home confused and insulted. I wanted so bad to call out to him but I was close on figuring out Russell's location that I went quiet.

I found the castle that Russell lived and took out many of his guards. When it came to Russell and me it was a long battle. One I remember it very vividly. I was going to kill him when one of his wolves came from behind me and pushed me away. I killed the mangy mutt but Russell got a hold of me. He drained my blood but he found it amazing that I didn't die. Then grabbed my sword and pierced it in my heart. You'd think that Russell would stop there huh? Well no. He took out my heart and fed off it as if he wasn't full. Then he spat the blood on my face. Then I felt my body drifting away into the darkness, my thoughts faded, and my body began to shut down." Dark Rubi quickly changed to Normal Rubi. Pam felt sorry for the poor Soul that went through all that.

"I will kill that bastard of Russell. He would never touch you I promise. I will not let you die."

"Or us." Sookie's voice came from the door way. Rubi and Pam turned around and saw the Sookie, Jessica, and Bill outside the door. Rubi's spirit quickly went up to guard her. "Don't shut us out Rubi because I know you. Every time you shut yourself you become distant and I can't let you fight this alone. I don't think Pam would either or Eric." Sookie kneeled down cupping her friend's face.

"Rubi you may have your reasons for fighting alone but you have friends, yes I do consider you as friend that wants you to get past this. I will do all of my power as King of Louisiana to help you on getting your revenge." Bill smiled. Jessica had red stains all over her face. How long where they standing there?

"We heard everything." Jessica spoke trying to hold back another set of tears.

"Rubi let us help you." Pam went behind her and embraced her resting her face on Rubi's shoulder.

Rubi broke down in tears hugging Sookie and sobbed. She wanted their help but if she accepted their help would it make her vulnerable?

"Don't tell Eric please." She choked, "if you don't tell Eric I will let you help me."

The group looked at each other no one answered or said a word. They all agreed. Eric would not know. This would be their secret.


	8. Training the Soul

Chapter Eight: Training the Soul

Rubi opened the doors to the training area that the Hunters practiced in. The trees had several marks and cuts and some trees braches were missing. The small group walked around to different areas, Sookie went where there were people peacefully sitting. There were two lines and each person had a partner and they faced each other. Each had different expressions on their face. Some were smiling, grunting and or growling. Sookie tried to peek into their mind but each time she did she heard her own thoughts echoing in her head.

Jessica went to the far end of the training area. There were people her age. She watched them behind the tree afraid that they wouldn't want her there. Her bright hypnotic eyes watched how one man took down a group of his friends down. They all growled at the failure of their plan. The man had short blond hair, he wore a tight white t-shirt and with flexible jeans. He smiled and helped one of his comrades to her feet. She leaned up to him as if she was going to kiss him but instead whispered into his ear. When the girl leaned away and jogged back to her group of friends, the boy looked directly at Jessica. The Vampire automatically hid herself from the tree and cursed at herself for being caught. The bushes rustled from movements. Jessica, stuck with embarrassment, froze in place. Her hair was tied in a pony tail so it would be impossible to hide her emotions or play the cool Vampire.

When she saw the bright brown eyes staring at her she turned away from them. She felt that she didn't have the right to look at him. The eighteen year old boy reached for her and forced her to face him. His grip was firm but also gentle. Jessica grabbed the tip of her pony tail and began to play with it when the front of her body faced him. Her head was turned to the side. He didn't say a word when he brought Jessica's face to his gaze. The touch caused Jessica to shiver. His hand reminded her of a sunny day and how the sunlight felt on her skin when she was human. She knew that she couldn't get close because her last two relationships with a Human didn't end right.

He caressed her cheek in a friendly manner. He smiled at her as if she was an old friend something that she never had since she turned. She had to leave her family and live in the life of loneliness how she put it. At first she was excited being a Vampire because it meant that she was free from her very strict religious life. Then she realized that it wasn't all fun and games. Being a Creature of the Damned had a price to pay. The price was that she wouldn't be able to have a family of her own and that her family would soon die and then she would truly have no real family. She had Bill who became the father that she always wanted. He never hit her or insulted her for a silly mistake or for talking out of line.

"I'm Ace." The boy replied taking her hand in a very gentleman manner. "You are?"

"You're not going to ask me to leave?" Jessica said in her teenage tone. "I'm a Vampire and practically your enemy." Hearing him laugh then smile at her again put her at ease.

"If Rubi let you in then that means you are a guest and not my enemy." Ace took her hand and led her back to where he was practicing. The group that tried to ambush him, looked up, and took time to think before approaching him. Jessica went stiff but Ace told her that they never seen a Vampire let alone a babe.

Jessica smiled uncontrollably. Her cheeks popped out of her face making the group become more entrance by her beauty. The guys gawked while the girls rolled their eyes at their stupid reaction to the Vampire girl.

"What were you guys doing?" Jessica asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh we were sparing. I'm Liza by the way. I'm this dork's sister." A petite girl came from the group. She had Ace's eyes and hair. Almost as if she was his twin but a very short version of him. "You want to spar with us?" Jessica thought for a while then nodded.

Bill and Pam looked around the area and found their people who were their own size and age (that they looked). The adults where shooting blanks at the targets and at each other. The two Vampires looked at each other. They didn't think they would be training with guns or let alone a machine gun. The machine gun was being used by a person who looked around Sookie's age. The person grinned at the targets that she designated into pieces.

Rubi walked over to her sister, Sookie, and told her to sit on the opposite from her. When they were both sitting on the ground she grabbed Sookie's and placed them in the center between them.

"You want to know what you are truly capable of doing with the power of the mind." Rubi gave her an old fashion Rubi grin where the tip of her canine tooth appeared.

"Will it hurt?"

"For you yes but I'm thinking you can handle it. Just close your eyes and relax. Let your mind slip away into the voices. Let the voices become your weapon. Gather all the voices you can from this place and beyond. This part will hurt. You never learned how to reach out and expand your telepathic powers. You can do this by imagining you're an Angel spreading your wings and they are small at first but when you spread them to their full potential your small wings become huge and bright. Now this where it's going to hurt even more once you gather enough voices you are going to pass them to me."

"What?"

"Yeah I know you can do it Sook." Rubi closed her eyes right after Sookie did.

"How would I know you are not going to just let your mind open and just pretend that I could?"

"It's easier to close yourself up than to open up." Rubi squeezed Sookie's hand. "Plus I know you tried to open my mind and failed each time." She giggled when she felt Sookie whine. "Now focus Princess."

Sookie sighed and closed her eyes. She made a face when the annoying voices came pouring into her into her mind and began to cause her to have a headache. She forced her telepathic powers to expand. She felt a strain of webs extending themselves gathering other voices from the surrounding area then some from beyond. She let out a gasp hearing people from the beach, others from their homes, and so on. She knew they weren't from the mansion by the way they talked. She noticed that the Hunters had a way of talking. She pressed for more voices but each time she tried to reach for more a sharp pain stabbed her head and it caused her to squeeze Rubi's hand hard.

"Don't force it Sookie." Rubi rubbed her thumbs against Sookie's hand.

Sookie bit her bottom lip from the pain that she felt. It felt like as if she had a heart in her head. She felt each _thump…thump…thump…thump_… with pain. She didn't want to scream because then she would alert Bill but then again she wasn't sure if Bill could feel the pain she was in. _I have to pass it to her but how?_ Sookie thought.

"Gather the voices together then try to send them to me."

Sookie struggled trying to put all the voices in her head together. Each time she managed to gather some they would escape from her mental grip. She felt herself stressing and the voices became louder and more unbearable. Sookie grunted as she tried to gain control.

Rubi opened her eyes from the light that appeared out of know where. The light of energy was exactly what Sookie used on her when they fought. Rubi saw how the ball of energy kept getting larger. It scared her. The Hunters nearby circled around. Fearing that it would cause some casualties if Sookie lost control Rubi called for Ally the girl appeared out of thin air and with her hands she made a crystallized dome. Ally stayed in the dome to keep it from disappearing. Her hands stayed in place keeping the dome changing as the ball of Fairy energy kept growing.

Rubi heard Bill's orders to let him pass and then was joined by Pam. Rubi spoke to them mentally telling them that it was going to be okay. The crystallized dome allowed everyone to see through and everyone saw was happening. Rubi kept her hands locked with Sookie's. She told Sookie to break the connection. Sookie spoke out loud saying that she was trying. Rubi broke away from Sookie's grip and went on top of her. Rubi sat down on Sookie's lap and grabbed Sookie's face.

"This is going to hurt Sook. I'm sorry." Rubi mumbled before she touched Sookie's forehead with her own. Sookie was screaming when she felt Rubi connect with her. Rubi used her powers to take away the pain. She numbed Sookie's body. Rubi forced her own mind to open up and take in the coming voices. It was a river of people's thoughts and images. It made Rubi grinded her teeth for a couple of seconds before letting them go completely. Rubi opened her eyes and saw the orb shrinking till it disappeared. Sookie finally opened her mind with a calm face. She blushed noticing on the position they were in.

Rubi looked down and grinned. Sookie's hand was on Rubi's lower back while Rubi held her face. Ally waved her hands apart from each other and the dome vanished view. Ally stepped back and had a shocking expression. No one had seen such power or felt it. The outsiders felt the ground vibrate and shake as they felt pulling sensation coming from the dome. Rubi casually got off Sookie as if it was a constant thing they did. Bill rushed to Sookie's side and began to raise his voice at Rubi.

"I'm sorry Bill. I thought she could handle it. It seemed that she's getting stronger with each time she uses her powers. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it. It is clear that Sookie is going to be the next line of the throne." Rubi walked away leaving the two lovers in their arms. "You never know Sook you might be the one who save your own kind seeing that you have the power of a Queen." Pam walked by Rubi's side. "Keep practicing. Ally will help you. Everyone else get back to training."

XXX

Rubi entered her bed room and stripped from her weapons. When she placed the last of her secret stash she stripped from her Hunter suit and went into casual clothing which was a tank top and sweats. Then she felt a presence in her room Rubi turned around quickly and embraced the hard body. She felt his arms circled around her and hugged her tight. The man smelled her hair it had a hint of mint and roses. She hid her head in his chest. She felt the urge to be in his hands, in his embrace. Tears began to sting her eyes again as her memories began to come back from the fire.

Jackson kissed her forehead and led her to the bed. There he placed her on the bed and they both laid there in silence. She felt protected with him as if he could just hide her from the world. She kept her head hidden in his chest as her hand was around him.

This was what he wanted. He loved how she moved her body to fit against his. He loved how she smelled. He was intoxicated by her. He hated humans but Rubi was his only exception. He felt he needed to keep her safe but in reality he wanted her for himself. He wanted to be the only man in her life and in her bed. He hoped that one day he would be able to share bed with her. Rubi never allowed any other guy in her room but him. Maybe she was trying to tell him something? Was he welcome to her room because she wanted him? Maybe he should test her…

His hand that went up and down her side stroking her in a friendly manner changed. His fingers took their time going up and down. His fingers touched her shoulders that were bare from the tank top she wore. Her flesh felt warm and soft. She didn't do anything when his fingers went down to her waist or even lower. The touch of her slender legs made him go crazy. Rubi began to protest but he silenced her with a kiss. Rubi began to struggle as Jackson's hand secured her in place. He went on top of her and kept kissing her. Finally Rubi gave in. She reached up with her hands and kissed him back.

Jackson's hand went down to her back pulling her upwards getting her more in the center of the bed. He then began to touch each part of her that was forbidden from every man. He cupped one of her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her reaction caused his body to go hard. Her moans were even better in reality than in his dreams. He played with them more but got tired that he wasn't really feeling her flesh. He slipped his hand under her shirt. Rubi gasped at how his hand felt on her chest. His touch was cool but had some warmth to it.

She reached up taking off his shirt. Rubi had no idea what she was doing. She went blank. She followed what was only common she responded even though her heart wasn't in it. She felt his lips kiss her and she kissed back. Then she opened her eyes and saw Eric. He was there. _Eric_… she said. Then her body froze when Eric's face melted into Jackson. She began to push him away but he fought back. She knew that he loved her but she couldn't and shouldn't be doing this especially with him. She began to fear _that_ part of her past would repeat itself. She pushed Jackson completely off her.

"What the hell Rubi?" Jackson yelled when his body went off the bed. Rubi got up and grabbed her keys.

"I can't Jackson I'm sorry." Rubi ran out of the room in silence. It was late and she knew that Sookie was asleep and the three Vampires where awake. She didn't want this to be scene or get anyone involved. She ran down the stairs and out of the mansion. Rubi ran down the path to the exit. She didn't hear footsteps after her which she was thankful.

The Huntress closed the gate behind her and began to walk. She crossed her arms together tightly as the cold air made her shiver. She cursed herself for her choice of night clothes. She was bear footed and walked down the dark streets of the city. Her mind went wild. What if Jackson hates her? What if he ends up doing something stupid? The questions on what he might mean her mind explode. She looked up at the sky. It was dark with a heavy color of clouds. The moon was hidden by the clouds but Rubi didn't care.

She kept walking making sharp turns and several times she felt the urge to run. She clutched her keys tightly. There was no place to go but back to the mansion. She was not going to go there not today. She hoped that she would find shelter soon before the rain came. To add on to her bad luck it began to rain. The water droplets made little popping sounds when they touched the ground and her skin. Her body went cold and hard but she kept walking.

Rubi's head was down in shame. Her long hair was at her right side leaving her back exposed to the rain. Rubi walked into someone accidently. She began to apologize when she saw the person's eyes those memorable eyes. The eyes that she loved since the day she laid eyes on them. She knew she had a keeper with those eyes, the eyes that told the truth no matter how much it hurt the eyes that she fell deeply in love with. Rubi's tears were hidden by the rain but the man knew which her tears were. He reached up wiping them away from her face.

His blond hair was neatly pulled back, his lips were together making a soft line, his eyes asked for what happened but Rubi couldn't bring herself on saying it. Her emotions were taking a toll on her but she didn't care. He was actually here. This was not a dream. She hugged him tightly she felt differently with him because she actually loved him. His embrace told her everything on how he felt towards her even though he didn't know why. She felt herself in his embrace. She felt that she could accomplish her quest. He pulled her away but she stuck to him like glue. He embraced her again and rested his head on hers.

"What are you doing out dressed like that?" Eric's voice broke the rain's popping.

"I thought I would dance in the rain but I ended up here with you." Rubi spoke in his language. She felt his body freeze to an icicle. Rubi didn't want to keep the mask that she created for her protection. If Eric Northman still loved her then he should know. "Please don't leave me."

"Who are you?" Eric replied in his native language. "Why do I feel like I know you or if we met? Why do I feel like I should _know_ you?"

Rubi locked eyes with him. "You do know me my dear Prince. I'm the one who captured your heart when you were human. I was your first true love."

"Cecil," He didn't hesitate. He said the name in a melancholy tone and he pulled away from her completely. Rubi, Cecil, thought he would be glad to see her or would bring her close to him and kiss her. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were dead. Should have known you were her. So you came back from the dead to punish me is that right?"

"What are you talking about Eric?" Rubi's voice cracked when he didn't reacted how she thought he would have. She expected him to crush her in a passionate embrace then kiss her and that kiss would tell her how much he still loved her. The dream was crush broken to pieces.

"How do you want me to react when you're my enemy? You think I liked hearing about your little special meeting with that…that King?" Eric still held a grudge for her. Rubi closed herself up once more. Her emerald jewels that glared at him showed no emotion. "You were nothing but a whore then and I wouldn't be surprised if you were now."

"Look who's talking? You slept with every girl in our village and you call me a whore please you disgust me." Rubi shot back. Eric made a face mixed with pain and anger. "You were the one who stripped me from my authority in the village when you combined it with that fucking no good for nothing Viking!" She screamed.

"I was doing what was best for our people!"

"That's bullshit! You did it for yourself because you were not ready to take up responsibility. Your father saw it. If I was his daughter he would have seen it differently. He would have made me the head of the village! You were nothing but a slimy eel ready to sleep with any woman. He saw the failure you were as a son and a Viking." The words stung Eric that it took him by surprised. She was telling him how he was a failure? The young former Viking Prince stood over his former second in command. Even though she was smaller than him Rubi still managed to make her anger known. Sharp numbing pain spread across her face when it made contact with the wall nearby.

Rubi got up as if it was nothing. Her hand still had the keys. Eric zipped towards her to attack her again but Rubi smashed her fist with the sharpness of the keys point out into his face. The Vampire jumped away from her as the silver burned his skin. He let out a small dead scream when he pulled the keys out of his cheek. Rubi looked around for anything that could be a weapon but nothing. She knew this city and surely knew a way back to the mansion.

All this happened too fast for her that she couldn't think. Her body ran towards the shadows of an alley way. She knew that outrunning him would not work. Her head was going nuts as it tried it pull itself together for Rubi's sake. Rubi kept running till she saw a hanging ladder. With her strength and agility she jumped from wall to wall till lunging herself to the ladder. In the air she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. The impact caused her to lose her air from her lungs. A small part of the old building wall shattered by the force of impact Rubi's body fell when she stared at Eric it was the face of a pissed off Vampire.


	9. Eric's Choice

Chapter Nine: Eric's Choice

Rubi and Eric struggled over dominance. Eric was going easy but he found out the hard way when Rubi wrapped a chain of silver around his neck. She pulled tightly but Eric grabbed her then pulled her over him. He grabbed her by her neck and smashed her body on the wall. Rubi screamed when she felt a metal pipe hit her lower back. With his other hand, Eric pulled the silver away with a grunting sound. Rubi wrapped her legs on his arm and put all her weight down. With all her force she pulled him down crushing his face against the pipe.

The young Hunter rolled away getting up quickly. She was bleeding from all over. Rubi held her arm from were Eric had dislocated. She put her hand down and pushed her arm back. Rubi's hair was all over her. She pushed her head down letting Eric get up. _I will not show emotion!_ Rubi pulled her hair into a pony tail. Eric stopped. Rubi was crying.

"Tied of getting your ass kicked?" Eric said with a victory smile. Rubi fell to the ground tired from it all.

"I'm tired of trying to make you see that I still love you!" She looked up at him. "I can't take it any more Eric. All this time I thought I came back to avenge our people but there is another reason why I came back. I never wanted to admit because then it would make me weak. I came back for you. We were meant to be together! We were taken away from each other." Rubi said it in a rush. "Why can't we have another chance?"

Eric was quiet and he turned his back on his former lover. "Rubi-Cecil, get up." He waited for a while before continuing. "We had our time to be together. Our time had passed." He turned to Rubi and gave her a sad expression. "The Eric you knew died when I became a Vampire. Time was my only friend while I mourned for you. I hated myself for loving you. I hated you. I guess I still do. I love someone else. My heart belongs to her and I don't care if she gets married to Bill because she will always have my heart. I will be by her side when she needs me. I'm sorry Rubi but I don't love you anymore. I love Sookie."

Rubi's heart shattered. She felt it detach from her body and fall into the emptiness of her hallow body. She lost Eric. This time she won the batter of tears and swallowed her pain down. "I understand." She narrowed her eyes that darted to the other direction. She was too late to have him. One of people she fought and waited for so long to see had moved on to another woman. Who was she to compete with Sookie? She knew that she was no match for Sookie. Whether Sookie knew it or not she had Eric. "Eric, I'm sorry. After that this is over you won't ever see me again. I promise."

Eric didn't bother to move or make any intentions on stopping her. He made his choice and he chose Sookie.

XXX

Sookie woke up by the alarm clock that read eight o'clock a.m. Bill was sound asleep. She got up and put on her robe that she had brought with her. She had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Rubi. Gently, she opened the door and left her room to search. They had been in California for several weeks training and to her surprised she became friends with Protectors very quickly. She yawned and stretched her body while walking. She went down stairs when Rubi didn't answer her door.

Everything seemed normal in the mansion. She pulled out a chair and sat while having cup of coffee. She talked with Ally who didn't seem a bit worried that Rubi didn't answer her door.

"She always wakes up early to do some training before she starts her day. Don't worry about it Miss. Stackhouse."

"Call me Sookie, Ally." The blond Fairy smiled. Ally laughed. "So what are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm a Witch. I've been a Witch since I was born. My mother was a Witch but my father was a… Well he wasn't really Human but any ways I said my first spell when I was three and wrote my first incantation when I was five." Ally pulled out a pendant that had a single feather. "It was-"

The Hunter got interrupted when the doors opened and Rubi stepped out of the wet rain. She wasn't alone. Eric Northman was with her. Rubi was still in her tank top and sweats but they were dripping water from everywhere. Rubi walked perfectly in a straight line even though her body was bruised. Sookie only imaged what could have happened. She poked into Rubi's mind but the Old Soul pushed the Fairy out of her mind.

_Not right now please…_ Rubi begged her. In her voice she held remorse. Sookie rushed towards her friend who didn't want assistance. Rubi denied even help from Ally.

_What happened? _

_Sookie please not today._

_Tell me Rubi please!_

_He chose you._ Rubi gave up. She knew sooner rather than later Sookie would find out. Sookie glared at Eric and he gave a confused look. Then in matter of seconds he understood why she was pissed off. He sighed and knew he'd had to explain on what happened. Rubi gave Sookie a look that said: Don't give him a fight. He made his choice.

The young blond followed Rubi to Rubi's study with Ally close behind. Eric felt awkward being alone with all the Vampire Hunters. Some he recognized as they passed by. He stood there looking around with his eyes. It was probably some hours later when Sookie came out, stomping her feet. "You son of a bitch! Why did you break her?" She screamed so loud that her face turned red with anger. In seconds Bill, Jessica, and Pam were at her side. They knew when Sookie was angry all hell breaks loose. Pam gathered the information quickly and sighed. It was obvious on why she was mad.

"I did not break her. I gave her the answer she longed wanted." Eric answered in his usual cool manner which only pissed Sookie off even more.

"You don't know what the fuck she's been through! You are a selfish bastard. I hate you! I would never, ever be with you. No matter how many women you reject."

"Sookie cut it out." Rubi's voice came back into the group. Sookie wanted to cry for her sister, for the pain that Rubi had inside her. "I'm fine. I don't need you to get angry for me over a silly rejection. A man like him is not worth the fight. I invited you guys here for a reason and that reason is to get back at the bastard that killed my father and my family. I don't need to cry over spilled milk when the lion is free to kill again." She was in her Hunter attire and Ally was close behind her, almost too close.

"But.." Sookie began but she was hushed by Rubi who stepped in front of her.

"Its fine Sookie I'm fine." Rubi reassured her with one of her Rubi sexy smile. Sookie blushed away her anger when she saw Rubi giving her, her normal smile. "You need to train Princess so I suggest you and your Prince" She glanced at Bill, "to train. Jessica you go and be a teenager for once. Pam you go out and feed, I can see it in your eyes. Oh and take the stray with you." The group didn't bother on fighting back because they felt Rubi's aura and it frightened all of them. Pam took Eric and led him away from the group.

"Rubi, where did you go? I was worried." Jackson came rushing down the stairs and embraced Rubi who did the same. Jackson took a closer look on Rubi's face and sighed. "You got in a fight again didn't you?" He sounded like his regular self which made Rubi smile lightly. After the whole incident earlier he was okay. His fingers stroke the light purple bruise and it didn't hurt Rubi. She sighed knowing that he still wanted a chance.

"Jackson I'm fine. I just bumped in with the stiff over there. Trust me it is totally fine. Listen I got to talk to you about what happened this morning." She lowered her voice. Jackson coughed uncomfortably. It was a topic both did not want to touch but it had to be done. The two Hunters entered the study room while Ally was the body guard of the door.

There was a slight change on Eric's face for a matter of seconds as he saw Rubi leading Jackson into the study room. If she was still a whore then fine, he didn't care. As long as it didn't interfere with his love Sookie he would be fine with it. Pam was overly beyond pissed off. She knew that she'd get into a deep conversation filled with screams, fights, and even more painful reflecting on the past. Pam hoped that maybe after this conversation she hoped she could change Eric's mind.

_I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS CHAPTER SOOOO LATE! DON'T WORRY BECAUSE I WILL UPDATE NOW! I was having a huge writers block so I'm really sorry. I hope this makes it up!_


	10. The Date

Chapter Ten: The Date

Rubi brushed the bridge of her nose as she stared off into space completely forgetting that Jackson was there. She was brought back when Jackson touched her hand. He had a concern look and Rubi sighed. She really, _really_ did not want to have this conversation with him. Usually she'd forget about it but c'mon this is Jackson her best guy friend. It bothered her that she was willing to give herself so easily and even worse when she saw Eric instead of him. "Listen," She began to say.

"Rubi it's my fault I shouldn't have done that." Jackson waved his hand for her to stop. "I know you don't have feelings like I do. Can you at least try to let me in?"

"Let…you…in?" Rubi whispered each word. "Haven't I already let you in?"

"You know what I mean by it Rubi."

Rubi turned her head away, letting another man in is like starting over. She knew that he wanted and it was something Rubi was afraid to give it to him. Her fingers tapped on her lap thinking. There was no way Eric would ever look her way again. Like he said, their time was over and it was something she had to accept. Her bright emerald eyes caught Jackson's eyes and saw the hope in them. He wouldn't leave her even when she kicked his ass for disobeying her orders. He made her feel safe when she felt weak. Jackson had a aura she couldn't push away and it scared her. The aura was dark when he was killing but with her it changed but the darkness was still there lingering in the darkness of his control.

She fought the battle in her head that kept going. _Date him? Or don't date him? Date him? Or don't date him?_ The questions keep bouncing back and forth in Rubi's head.

"Rubi, please, let me… be with you." Jackson's pleading tone made Rubi bit her lip. Rubi checked him out but this time as the man he was not the friend he was. He was damn attractive, strong, and had the darkest eyes. He wore his suit attire which was also his battle attire. He knew how to work it perfectly. He was the only man she accepted by her side, who she slept with when days were too much. They never had a chance because she had hoped that Eric would be waiting for her.

_Damn you Eric, if I never love you Jackson and I could have had a chance._ Rubi rubbed the bridge of her nose still thinking.

The silence was bringing Jackson's hopes down each second. He knew if she said now there were other ways to 'motivate' her to say yes. Sure, Rubi wouldn't have a clue what was going on. The Dark Angel, one of the children of Lilith, had his ways. It would hurt him knowing that he had to force her to be with him but as long as she was by his side and his woman in bed he wouldn't care. One way or another he would have Rubi.

Rubi bit her lip again and sighed.

"Alright, we can give it a shot."

"Really?" Jackson was taken aback. He never thought she would agree.

"I'm giving you one date with me and if I feel a connection, deeper than the one we have then I'm yours." Rubi's tone was serious but her heart was protesting saying: YOUR DOING A FUCKING MISTAKE YOU FUCKING BITCH!

The two Hunters left the study the man slightly closer to the female like her shadow. Rubi nudged his rib telling him to give her space with a playful smirk. Jackson smiled gently pushing Rubi like old times then the two were messing with each other. The man brought Rubi close to him in a unfriendly manner and it made her blush. Her hands were crushed under Jackson's chest.

"Go get ready." Jackson said with a sly grin.

"For what?" Rubi had forgotten about what she said in the study room.

"The date silly girl."

"Jackson, I look horrible! How am I going to cover this?" Rubi pointed to the bruised eye then wanted to poke on her back but she didn't. "Plus I'm sore from fighting with the stiff."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Damn, you are impatient aren't cha?" Rubi smirked showing her pearly whites.

"You know it babe. I will show you a great time." Jackson ran his finger down her nose like he always did when he was impatient. It was better than having people shouting and yelling.

"Fine tomorrow we can go. I have to find Ally to see if she can at least fix this." She meant her bruised face.

Jackson laughed and pulled back from Rubi exiting from her personal space.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" Jackson wanted to make sure that the date was set.

"It's on. Umm what do I have to wear?" She never went out on dates with Jackson and she knew nothing of this love life now that she thought about it. Rubi never saw Jackson with a woman or with anyone over the years.

"Formal," He answered.

"Ooo! I can already guess where you are taking me!" Rubi squealed excitedly. Her eyes sparkled when Jackson sighed that his secret location was no longer secret. "Jackson you need to find some other place to take me because where you are taking me is the only _formal_ place we go." Rubi had a goofy grin. When Rubi or Jackson treated the other they'd go out with the gang: Ally, Donavan (a human hunter), Estella (from Ally's coven) and Christopher (a Were-panther) and have drinks at Fangtasia but when the gang went to some were formal it was way better treat than anything. The thing was the restaurant kept on moving from place to place. When the restaurant was in town the gang would go out and seek it out. It was a good game of Hide and Seek.

The two Hunters said their goodbyes and went off into their own duties not knowing that a Vampire was levitating in the air listening and watching the whole scene from the air. The Vampire felt jealousy coursing through his veins. Eric landed back on his feet and staring at Rubi's direction.

_So much for loving me._ He thought bitterly.

_You choose Sookie not Cecil._ His mind reminded him. _She had every right to move on even if it is with a Human._

Eric couldn't shake the jealousy that he had. He didn't like Jackson. There was something off about him. Eric had the urge to demand Rubi what the hell she was going out with Jackson but he couldn't. Rubi was nothing to him. She was nothing… Still that didn't stop Eric from keeping a close eye on the girl. The date was tomorrow so it would give him time to think about what the fuck is going on with him.

**Author's Note:  
><strong>_Okay this is not a great chapter. I'm sorry!  
>I'm just like blah at the moment since the holidays were awesome.<br>I haven't given up on this story so thank you for those who are following this story.  
>I'm signing out dudes and dudettes!<br>-Eve_


End file.
